Hope and Love
by Ameeraidoj
Summary: This will be my first crossover story, but this first chapters are just Moonlighting. Maddie Hayes and David Addison meet Vincent Wells and the rest of the world below NYC. Will mostly take place in the year 2012.
1. Prologue?

This prologue to a chapter story does not need too much explanation. Because it a _Moonlighting_ fanfiction, the characters will be speaking directly to you, the readers. For the _Beauty and the Beast_ side, those characters will not break any walls. For this prologue, the narrator is in italics, and my interact is bolded. Now, on with the story, maybe.

* * *

_Once upon a time in the mythical city of Los Angeles –_

"Hold it," called a feminine voice.

_What?_

"Los Angeles is not mythical to them." Madolyn Hayes pointed to outside the page.

_It's a literary license._

"It's an I Dream of Jeannie copy, that's what it is," said David Addison.

Maddie was confused, "What?"

"Episodes two through eight had an opening beginning with 'Once upon a time' and then it changed to the animated theme."

_Even then, it wasn't the same theme the audience knows today._

Maddie and David looked at the Narrator, "Butt out!"

_O.K.?_

Maddie and David spoke at the same time again, "What were we talking about? I don't remember."

David spoke up, "You know what – forget it. Just redo the beginning."

_Thank you._

_Once upon a time in the city of Los Angeles, there lived a beautiful woman who was once a model. Unfortunately, her evil accountant stole all of her –_

David's voice called out this time, "Hold it!"

_What is it now?_

"This is fanfiction, right?"

_Yes._

Maddie jumped in, "So why are you giving our back stories? The readers wouldn't be reading this if they didn't see the show. They wouldn't even know we exist."

David agreed, "Exactly."

_I'm saying what the fanfic author told me to say, just like you two were at the mercy of the television writers for five seasons._

Maddie crossed her arms, "Well, we'll have a talk with this fanfiction writer, whoever he or she is."

_I just got a message from the author – she says she agrees with your position on this issue. However, she wishes to remind you both that since your show was cancelled twenty-three years ago, you wouldn't have new scenarios if it wasn't for the fanfic writers. She wouldn't complain if she were in your shoes and neither would I. She also wants to add that she does not own __Moonlighting__ or any of its characters. That belongs to Disney, ABC, and anyone else who has the rights._

"First, the author's a little late with the disclaimer. Secondly, David, the author and this narrator have a point. Remember our set being dismantled? That really was over twenty-three years ago."

David shrugged, "How could I forget? Wait a minute, do we still own Blue Moon?"

_I'm waiting for a response… the author says no. She wants to maintain consistency, well as consistent as an author can be with a show that broke the fourth wall several times within one episode._

David was enraged, "She can't do that! Why can't she bring Blue Moon back?"

… _She says this story will mostly take place in the present time of 2012, not 1989 where you guys left off. You should be retired now._

"What do you think we've been doing in the last twenty-three years," asked David.

_Hmmm… she says she doesn't know – she only started watching the show within the last two weeks._

"Last two weeks! We were on twenty-six years ago!" Maddie was getting more annoyed by the minute.

_She wasn't born then._

"Ohhh!" Maddie and David finally understood.

_Now, can I get on with my narration?_

Maddie and David nodded, "Of course, sure."

_Finally!_

Maddie responded, "No need to be testy."

_Sure. Anyway…_

_Once upon a time in the city of Los Angeles, Madolyn Hayes and David Addison were…_

There was silence for several minutes.

David came back, "What is it now?"

_The author says since you got rid of her fairytale opening, she has a case of writer's block._

Maddie came back as well, "Oh, brother."

David added, "And we're just under five hundred and fifty words."

Maddie agreed, "Some writer."

_She is threatening to erase you both if you don't cooperate soon. Then, you won't get a comeback in a fanfiction._

"So what? There are other writers and other stories," said David. Maddie nodded.

_This one is supposed to be a crossover._

Maddie spoke, "There are other fanfiction crossovers with us."

_Only three – two Xena and one Remington Steele. This one is with __Beauty and the Beast__._

"You mean, there are going to be dancing tea cups," asked Maddie.

"I always wanted to sing with that candelabra. _Be our guest/Be our guest/Put our service to the te–_"

"David, that movie was released two years after we were cancelled. You shouldn't know anything about that movie."

"Why not, Maddie? It was a perfectly good movie."

"I'm not saying it wasn't good, just that we never should have seen it."

_I quit! I'm sorry, but I can't take this anymore! I can't get a word in edgewise with these two! Good-bye._

The Narrator walked off slamming the door to his sound booth.

David and Maddie looked at each other, "Was it something we said?" They both shrugged.

Maddie put her head in her hands, "Now, what are we going to do?"

David replied, "Apparently, we need a narrator who knows how to read, can tell a story, and can handle us."

Maddie asked, "Where are we going to find someone like that?"

A new feminine voice was heard, "Can I be of some help?"

Maddie and David looked at the new person, a very attractive young woman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a blue dress with an apron.

David's eyes popped out of his head, "Oh, yes." Maddie slapped him, "Ouch," and he was rubbing his arm.

Maddie rolled her eyes at David before looking at the young woman, "Do you really think you can help us? Our narrator just stormed off for no reason."

The young woman replied, "Yes, I saw him yelling 'run away' and doing it. Still, I lived with a beast for several months that I think I can handle you two. I can even create my own stories."

Maddie shrugged, "Well, we can try it."

David spoke up, "Wait a minute, living with a beast. So you're our Beauty and the Beast crossover?"

Belle shook her head, "No, it's the other Beauty and the Beast with Catherine Chandler and Vincent Wells."

David was confused, "Can we do that? We were owned directly by ABC and that show aired on CBS. Isn't there a conflict?"

Maddie chimed in, "I think we can since neither show has been on the air for over twenty years."

"I'm still uncomfortable with this."

"You're comfortable making the most sexist jokes, looking down or up women's dresses, and having sex like it was one big holiday, including my cousin, but you're uncomfortable being in a crossover story because the other television show was on a different network? You are the most vile, disgusting excuse for a television character I have ever seen!"

"Try some new lines, will ya? Although adding 'television character' was new."

Belle started to walk away, "That last narrator was right. These two are impossible."

Maddie sighed, "You know what, let's forget the narrator and go on with the story."

David responded, "Sounds good. Author at your will."

**Author's Note: After dealing with Madolyn Hayes and David Addison, as you used to see week after week and probably now watch in the DVDs, I will need some time to write the actual prologue since these two characters are slightly insane and can easily drive others up the wall. Your patience will be appreciated.**

Maddie and David yelled, "Stop making excuses!"

**This is only the prologue or was supposed to be the prologue. After this display of driving off narrators, I am deciding if I want your lives to be much harder than I originally envisioned it.**

David became sarcastic, "Oh yeah. Sounds good to me."

Maddie grabbed his arm, "David, she's the writer – she can do that."

David's eyes widened, "Oh, right. Well, Maddie and I will wait patiently for the next chapter of our lives, and you, our readers, please review the prologue – what little there is of it."

Maddie nodded, "And we apologize for confusing the author and delaying the actual prologue, although we can't promise we'll change our habits. For those of you who were with us over twenty years ago, we apologize that we caused problems that led to more reruns than episodes."

"And again, remember to review. We've been off the air for twenty-three years so our characters might be off. Make sure to tell the author, and she'll fix it."

Maddie and David were waving to outside the page, "Goodbye for now. See you soon."


	2. Back to the End

"Come on, Bert."

"No, Agnes, they don't want to see me."

"Come on, the author wants us to do the introduction for this chapter."

"No one wants to see me Agnes, not even in fanfiction land. All of the stories on this site and other _Moonlighting_ fanfiction sites revolve around Miss Hayes and Mr. Addison."

"Bert, there are a few about us, but there are more about them because they're more interesting."

"Exactly, so why would they want to see me?"

"Oh Bert, I meant that we're less complicated than them – the readers know we're together and married, they don't know what happened to Miss Hayes and Mr. Addison. If we weren't together, then more people would write about what happened to us."

"So what do we do? Maybe, we should break up, Agnes, so we have more stories. Ouch!"

Agnes grabbed Bert by the ear and dragged him out. "Listen up, Buster, if you ever mention us breaking up again, you'll be so broken up that not one author will find a big enough piece of you to put you in a story. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now, Bert, start the intro."

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, the author would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the prologue or lack thereof. She wants to apologize that the prologue did not give much plot away, although this chapter does not give away any plot either –"

"Bert, do you want to end up in this story?"

"Of course."

"Then, no comments from the peanut gallery. The author already threatened Miss Hayes and Mr. Addison for acting up in the prologue and from what I read, she made good on that threat."

"Oh, right… What I mean to say is that this chapter still takes place in 1989, three days after Blue Moon closed. The crossover with _Beauty and the Beast_, as promised in the prologue or lack thereof, will probably not show up for another two or three chapters as Miss Hayes and Mr. Addison need to settle their relationship to make way for the future or your, the readers', present. Is that better?"

"It's as good as it's going to get with you. Now, Readers, the author wants to also say that she does not own _Moonlighting_ in any way. She also wants to remind you that she just started studying the show about seven weeks ago so if anyone is out of character, please let her know. Reading and reviewing is greatly appreciated. Now, on with the chapter."

"Should I start the projector?"

"Bert, this is fanfiction. The readers can't see a projector."

"But Mr. Addison got to start it all the time."

"Fine. Start the projector."

Silence. "Um, Bert, did you start the projector yet?"

"I can't find the switch."

Agnes sighed, "Readers, just start reading and welcome to the first chapter."

"Oh, wait, here it is!" A projector clicked on. "And watch the DVDs for the theme if you need it."

* * *

"This is the best deal the network has to offer."

Alan Webb pushed the contract towards Maddie.

She asked, "Do I get to keep my house?"

The lawyer nodded, "The house won't be dismantled, just transferred into fanfiction and the remodeling will actually be finished today. The money that the network is offering for the cancellation of you show is more than generous, and I don't say that often. It's almost like your accountant never took your money in the first place."

"So I never have to work again?"

"Not as long as you invest properly."

Maddie read the contract for over an hour making sure she understood every detail. Finally, she signed.

Alan took the contract and handed her another one. "This one is for Mr. Addison. I need his signature before your deal goes through since you were partners."

Maddie sighed, "I'll see what I can do. I haven't seen him in three days."

He sympathized with her, "I'm sorry about your cancellation."

Maddie's eyes began to water, but she refused to cry. Still, she whispered to herself, "Why couldn't it work?"

Alan replied, "I think you know the answer to that."

Maddie's head snapped up, "What?"

"What what?"

"Never mind. Thank you, Alan for everything." With that, she left the office and contract in hand.

Alan watched her go and then looked outside the page, "Really?"

**Hey, someone has to knock some sense into one of them. Since you were with Maddie, well…**

Alan replied, "Bah humbug." After realizing what he said, he gave the author a dirty look, who just shrugged in reply while chuckling on the inside.

* * *

Maddie, meanwhile, went to David's apartment and knocked.

David answered, "Maddie, what are you doing here?"

"I brought the deal from the network regarding our cancellation. I thought you would want to read it over and then go to my lawyer's office to sign it."

He stepped aside and let Maddie in. When she entered, she noticed the couch in the living room. "When did you get that?"

David's eyes widened as he stuttered, "Oh, well, I, um, I got it when, um… I got it recently in case of company."

Judging by David's reaction, Maddie figured it out, "You got it when you were living with my cousin." She tried very hard to keep her temper.

David did not respond and the silence became deafening. After their attempt to get married and admitting that it would be hard for them to not see each other at work again, they did not speak. It was almost exactly like when Maddie had the miscarriage. David was there for her when it first happened, but she soon shut herself off, which in turn led to David shutting himself off. They had not been the same since.

Finally, Maddie broke the silence, "Let's go over the contract and then, I'll get out of your hair."

David just nodded, "Yeah, let's."

David pulled out the trunk and they sat reading the contract thoroughly as Maddie explained what the network offered her. David did not mind that Maddie was getting more money because he knew she would be happier if she got to keep her house. However, he was not as lucky when it came to his living arrangements.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. This says that my apartment will be dismantled and my furniture will be taken away. How am I supposed to live? Where am I supposed to live?"

Maddie replied, "Let me see that." She took the contract read that section over.

"It says that the new apartment you're supposed to get in the fanfiction world might be more expensive, but the network will make sure you are compensated."

David was still upset, "Why do I have to give up my apartment, but you get to keep your house?"

"How would I know? I didn't write it."

**David needs a new start and an apartment that is actually furnished without tainted memories would help.**

David looked at Maddie, "No matter what, we're at the mercy of writers. When do we get to make our own decisions?"

She replied, "Never, that's what comes with being a character instead of a real person."

"I guess so. Alright, where am I supposed to find this new apartment, miss smarty pants?"

**It's a second floor apartment about five minutes from Maddie. You can move in tomorrow and it comes completely furnished.**

Maddie looked at him, "You're moving closer?"

"You heard the author."

Maddie just rolled her eyes and they continued reading through the contract. When they were done, David told her that he would be in Alan Webb's office first thing in the morning.

As David walked Maddie to the door, he asked, "Hey, in memoriam and celebration of five seasons and great compensation, how about we have dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner, you know, that meal that comes after lunch and before breakfast usually between five and eight at night?"

"Funny."

"So?"

Maddie asked, "So?"

David pressed, "So I'll pick you up at seven?"

"You don't have a car."

"It's in my contract."

She replied, "That contract isn't valid until you sign it."

"Fair enough. I'll meet you at your house at seven and I can drive your car. What can go wrong?"

"David, anything can go wrong with you. I shudder to think what can go wrong."

* * *

The next morning –

The sun came in through the window slowly heading towards Maddie's face as she laid sound asleep in bed. As it was hitting her face, she reacted by waking up. When her eyes opened, she felt a major headache hitting her at full force. She quickly moved away from the sunlight and bumped into something else –

"Ouch!" David had his hand over his eye.

Maddie clutched the sheet to her as she realized she was not wearing any clothes. "David, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently, getting elbowed in the eye."

Maddie cringed, "Sorry. Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" She looked around the room, "And where is here?"

David looked around, "Looks like we shacked up in a hotel room."

"David!"

"What? It's not like it never happened before. Well, actually, we never did it in a hotel, so this is a first."

Maddie just glared.

David rolled his eyes and sat up grabbing his head as well. "Ouch! Maybe we should spare the readers by skipping ahead a few paragraphs and get to the pact."

She was surprised, "You want to make a pact?"

"No, but I know you do. I'm not just sparing the readers, I'm sparing myself a bigger headache."

Maddie sighed, "David, it's just that we're better off when we're friends."

"What's your definition of 'better off?'"

"We hurt each other when we've been together."

David shook his head, "And we hurt each other when we're friends. Face it, Maddie, we're always going to hurt each other. Our relationship is built on fighting. I think we're better off fighting when we're together than when we're apart."

Maddie was confused, "What? Never mind. I knew I shouldn't have gone out with you last night. It's always a disaster."

"Who said last night and whatever happened last night was a disaster? Right now, I have a major hangover so I can't remember much. Can you?"

She had put her head in her hands, "Not really."

"Then, who are we to judge?"

Maddie growled.

David had put his hand on her back, "Hey, Goldilocks, it's not the end of the world. Maybe it's kismet, maybe the world is telling us we're supposed to be together."

"David, I don't believe in kismet, providence, destiny, or whatever else you believe in!"

David shrugged and nodded, "All right. So you don't believe in signs?"

"No, I do not!"

"What about legally binding documents?"

Maddie's head snapped up, "What?"

David pointed straight ahead and Maddie's eyes followed it to the vanity. Attached to the vanity's mirror was a white piece of paper.

Maddie had a sinking feeling as she stood from the bed wrapping the sheet around her.

David quickly grabbed a pillow to cover up. He mumbled, "Always with the sheet."

Maddie reached the vanity and took the paper in her hand. As she read it, her eyes became wider and she fell onto the vanity seat.

David knew exactly what the paper was but he wanted to heckle her, "What is it?"

She became pale, "I think I'm going to be sick."

He smirked, "Now, Honey, that's a common reaction among new brides."

Maddie stood up quickly, although her stomach was ready to rebel at the action. She took a deep breath to calm a little and started, "Addison! This is not funny! How are we going to deal with this?"

David pretended to think, "Let me see… we got married last night which means we're on our honeymoon, so…" He patted the empty side of the bed.

Her eyes narrowed, "You despicable, oversexed –"

"Narcissistic, underdeveloped, male pig or do you need more adjectives?"

"I'm surprised you know what the word 'adjective' means."

"Very funny," said David sarcastically.

Maddie responded, "I wasn't trying to be."

David had a half smile/half grimace on his face, "I know."

Maddie's pride deflated a bit, "I'm sorry, David. This isn't completely your fault. I was drinking last night as well. I haven't been inebriated in twenty years."

"Look at it this way – at least, you woke up married to me and not some stranger."

Maddie sat back on the vanity seat, "You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"What do you me– oops, sorry, I really didn't mean to do that. Rewind the last thirty seconds of your life."

"Fine… What are we going to do, David?"

David leaned forward, "Honestly, I don't know." He wanted to go into a tirade of her always giving him mixed signals, but with his hangover, he did not want to start a fight. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again, "Look, Maddie, we're both hung-over, probably ready to lose our supper if we think or move too much, so I have a suggestion. I think we should get cleaned up, order room service with aspirin, and then, find out if the marriage is legal before we really over think this situation. If it helps, you can have the bathroom first."

Maddie agreed, "You're right. We're probably overreacting." It took all of David's strength not to react to the "we're" of her statement.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Before she went inside, she said, "Besides, we obviously were so out of it last night that there has to be something wrong with the license making the marriage invalid." With that, she had shut the bathroom door.

David sighed and shook his head, although the latter action made him want to break the bathroom door down to empty his stomach. He thought back to that month almost two years ago when he and Maddie were in a relationship or whatever it was. Back then, she kept making pacts and then right before she left for Chicago, she asked where the relationship was going. If getting married was not a sign of the relationship going somewhere, he did not know what was, especially when it came to that blonde. Personally, he thought it was kismet and a second chance that he was not going to screw up with her. He would be the best husband for her – yes, they would continue to fight but they complemented each other just like he said at the Laundromat. If only she would see it…

Meanwhile, Maddie's thoughts were in turmoil as the warm water was hitting her skin. She wanted to be with David, if she were honest, but there were so many problems in the way. The first problem was, of course, their complicated relationship. They were always fighting and she did not know if she could live with that. The month they were together, sort of, was horrible and wonderful at the same time. The weekends were her favorite because she did not allow herself to think about work and the rest of the world, and David was wonderful bringing her breakfast in bed, giving her massages, and just holding her. On the weekends, she could actually see herself with him having a future. The weekdays, though, they fought constantly. She knew that married couples fought but she never heard of them acting like her and David.

Another problem was that she was not sure if she could trust David. When they were stuck in the elevator, he told her about his indiscretion when she was in Chicago, and while she was upset at first, she quickly realized that she practically did the same thing by marrying Walter, although she and Walter were never intimate. She was still hurt, but she knew her betrayal was still hurting him as well. What really made her wonder if she could trust him was the whole situation with Annie. Yes, they were not a couple so David had every right to sleep with someone else and live with that person, but it was the fact that once David found out Annie was married, he continued the relationship. She was sure David was faithful to Tess during that marriage and would have remained with her if he had not caught her cheating. However, she wondered if that event changed his views on marriage so that if he ever married someone else, he would not think that cheating was out of bounds. It was not a fair statement to David, she knew, but that was how she felt.

Other problems included that the way this marriage was starting out was relatively similar to her marriage to Walter, except she was not drunk when she married Walter. However, knowing David, he would probably say that her hormones (she left the word "pregnancy" out of her thoughts) back then were equivalent to several double martinis. She was not sure if David realized their location, although he would figure it out soon. How she and David ever got to Vegas, she would never know, or maybe she would know since it was likely that one of her credit cards got them there. Still, she knew that she and David would not be able to get an annulment if the marriage was legal – it was definitely consummated. She never wanted a divorce on her record and she knew that David did not want to go through a divorce again.

Maddie finished her shower and wrapped herself in a towel. When she was sure everything would remain covered, she exited the bathroom. David wore his heart boxers and examined his shirt with two piles of clothes on the bed – his and hers.

When he realized she was out, he smirked and held up the shirt, "I wonder if the hotel has a seamstress. Good thing we're in Vegas – plenty of souvenir shops around."

Maddie was a little confused until she really looked at the shirt – it did not have any buttons. As she came to the realization of what must have happened, another memory came to mind making her face turn bright red: the dream she had on the train from Chicago over a year ago in which she ripped David's shirt open. While they were passionate when they were together years ago, they never went as far as to destroy each other's clothing. She looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry."

David then held up her bra which was ripped in the front, "Apparently, you were paying me back for this or I was paying you back."

Maddie became even redder.

David used the bra as a slingshot and it landed on the bed, "Don't worry about it, Blondie. Nothing else was damaged."

Maddie tried to glare, but she was too embarrassed. She hated losing control and only David could make her do that. She grabbed her clothes quickly and walked over to the vanity. She pulled a hairbrush out of her purse and brushed her hair roughly.

"Hey, slow down, Goldilocks, or else you'll lose your hair and I'll have to find another nickname for you. How about Baldy?"

This time, Maddie was successful in her glare.

David shrugged at her. "Mind if I take a shower now?"

Maddie turned back to the mirror, "Please do."

David grabbed his undamaged clothes pile and walked into the bathroom. "Also, if you want to order breakfast now, that's fine." He slammed the door closed in frustration.

Maddie turned her head at the direction of the sound. She knew that whatever happened with the marriage license, the resulting conversation would not be pretty. The question on her part was did she want the marriage to be valid. David had proposed twice – once that seemed more like a joke and then after he found out she was pregnant – and she turned him down both times. The only time she seriously considered marriage was mainly during that train ride back to Los Angeles and in her opinion, marriage to David would have been a nightmare since she knew he was willing to change losing himself in the process. She still did not understand how much David did lose of himself between the time they were together and the present.

When David came out of the bathroom, dressed without a shirt, Maddie was dressed herself and room service had just arrived. They both ate breakfast in silence not knowing how to react – David hoped the marriage was valid but he knew Maddie was confused and if he was not careful, she would be on another plane to Chicago. When they were done, they slowly stood up.

David began, "Well…"

Maddie agreed, "Well…"

David decided to take the plunge, "I guess we better find out if we are really married."

Her heart was pounding but she did not let it show, "Guess so."

Neither made a move toward the phone.

David knew that there was nothing they could do to ease the tension, so he started again, "Maddie, do you think we should talk about what we're going to do either way."

Maddie tried to be defensive, "What can we do? If we're not married, then we're not married, but if we are, we are."

He shook his head, "You know it's not as simple as that."

She replied in a small voice, "I know." Her voice became stronger, "But what can we do either way?"

He knew he was setting himself for more heartbreak with this woman, "Well, let's start with a basic question – do you want the marriage to be legal?"

Maddie was silent and did not look at him.

"Okay, then, let me rephrase the question – do you want the marriage to be illegal?"

Nothing from her. In a strange way, this helped David's confidence since she did not jump at the chance to say she did not want to be married to him.

Then, he heard, "Do you want the marriage to be invalid?"

He was speechless because if he said what was truly in his heart – _HELL NO! _– he would be putting himself on the line for her again. Why did it always have to be him?

Maddie, however, was annoyed by his lack of response so she decided to push the issue, "Have you ever thought of being married to me?"

David was in shock at her question and knew his answer would lead to an argument. Still, if they were legally married, maybe everything needed to get out in the open. "Have I ever considered marrying you? Are you kidding me? I recall proposing twice in the past and both times, I was shot down."

"How could I take either one seriously? The first time was after sex and I believe your words were, 'That was so good, I should probably marry you.' Boy, that was flattering. Every girl dreams of a proposal like that."

David was incensed, "I was testing your reaction. I had no idea how to bring up the subject with you. Less than a month before, you decided to turn down Luke Skywalker and I didn't want to be like that schmuck. Although, I still ended up like him, worse than him…"

Maddie decided to ignore his last statement, "Then, the next thing I know, you were talking about bringing over some of your things to my house as if we discussed living together. That's sounds like backtracking, Addison."

David could not believe it. She was making it sound like he was the one with commitment issues. "Seriously?! Backtracking? If I remember correctly, within twenty-four hours that day, you were in Chicago running to mommy and daddy and telling me not to call you. Two weeks later, I have to hear that you're pregnant from Bert Viola, not you –"

"You would've heard it from me if you hadn't been with that tramp! I called you first and you didn't answer. I wanted to tell you in person, not in a message, so I hung up and called Agnes instead leaving her a message. I needed to tell someone, I needed to talk, I needed you!"

Both were breathing heavily from their argument. Maddie deflated a little, "Maybe it's better if the marriage is invalid. I think we've hurt each other too much to be together."

David knew he had to act fast. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "No, I think we need to get all the crap out in the open. We never talked about it, any of it. Let's go back to the first question – have I thought of marrying you? The answer is of course. Madolyn Hayes, from the moment you took my hand on the first case, I thought you were someone I wanted to grow old with. I might have said I slept around during those early years, but the truth is that they were mostly talk. I wanted you but I couldn't have you so sometimes I went with women I could have. Those few, and I emphasize few, women were one-night stands and after you followed me to New York, there wasn't anyone else. There – my cards are on the table. Now, answer your own question."

Maddie took a deep breath because she knew her answer would hurt him, "The truth is the only time I considered what it would be like to be married to you was on the train back from Chicago. Before and after that, I only thought about being in a relationship with you but never anything more."

David was slightly hurt but at least, she thought of them together in some way. "Alright, I can understand that. Now, what did you think about us being married when on that train?"

She could not look at him in the eye, "It was my worst nightmare."

The first thought that ran through his head was _You got to be kidding me!_ He wondered what he ever did to her to make her think he was not relationship material. Yes, he had a past, but he never did anything to hurt Maddie. Even before he admitted to himself that he loved her, he felt an obligation to protect and help her no matter if he thought she was doing something stupid or if she hurt him. He now wanted to hit something, to destroy the room like he destroyed his office the last time the spaceman was there. However, he managed to control his temper and asked, "How so?"

"I was afraid you were going to change and lose yourself in the process. In my dreams, you no longer looked or acted like you – you sold my house and brought a ranch-style saying it would be a better to raise a family. In another dream, I tried to… seduce you, but it was eight o'clock and you said you needed to sleep."

David started laughing but slowly sobered as he continued, "Really? You and I both know that neither would ever happen. You love your house too much and I wouldn't do that to you. And you don't have to try to seduce me, just looking at you does the trick. Besides, I lost myself long before that starting around the spaceman. I don't get jealous. I've never punched a guy because I didn't want him with my girl. I don't show up in said girl's bed to apologize and then tell her I love her. I don't put up with said girl coming up with several pacts whenever we were together and telling me that she's not supposed to be with me, then waiting four and a half months for her to stop running to her parents and away from me. Need I go on?"

Maddie looked at the floor. He was right – he did things for her that were uncharacteristic of his love-them-and-leave-them attitude that he had.

He continued, "And there are a lot of other things you don't know, Madolyn Hayes. When you told me to speak now or forever hold my peace, the truth is that I tried to tell you even before then. I never mentioned before, but that night when you wanted to 'be bad,' I followed you –"

She was upset, "Wait a minute, what right did you have to follow me?"

"I was worried about you, maybe jealous even. I lost you at Metropolis when another woman stole your hat and coat. I ended up following her, she murdered someone and I got the blame. She later confessed and I was released but not before she made me realize I was in love with you."

"And?"

David rolled his eyes, "And what?"

"What happened after?"

"I went over to your house with some flowers. I was going to tell you, but someone else answered the door."

Maddie was afraid to ask, "Sam?"

"Sam."

She buried her head in her hands. "He never told me you were there." She thought, _What a mess!_

David replied sarcastically, "Yeah and I wonder why."

Her head snapped up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it means nothing."

Maddie's temper was building, "It means something."

David knew that the fight was back on, "It means that a guy like Sam knows that when another guy shows up on a woman's doorstep, that the second guy obviously wants to confess something, probably love. Once Sam got a taste of Maddie Hayes, why would he tell her another guy wanted to talk to her at four in the morning?"

She was furious, "You bastard! A taste of me?! I told you everything that happened that morning when I came in."

"How was I supposed to know? And the morning after, you certainly didn't come in blaring trumpets 'I slept with Sam, I slept with Sam!'" David added trumpet sound effects and started parading around the room.

"Enough! What I did with Sam was none of your business."

David was riled up, "It became my business when you found out you were pregnant and that either Sam or I were the father. And then, you told me it wasn't mine."

At the mention of her pregnancy, Maddie's anger turned to desperation, "How was I supposed to know? According to the doctors and charts, it couldn't have been yours. I didn't find out until I was about to leave the hospital. I never would have said Sam is the father had I known it was yours." She sat down.

That diffused David's anger, "What?"

Maddie's voice was quiet, "What what?"

"Was the baby mine?"

Her hand went over her mouth, "I never meant to tell you."

David knelt in front of her, "How… how did you find out?"

"When I was getting ready to leave and you were bringing the car, I was depressed and curious. I never saw him, never held him, and so, I asked the nurse to give me details about him. He was perfect, it just didn't work. He had ten fingers, ten toes, and the only other detail was that he had AB blood type. Sam was A, you know I'm A – it wasn't possible for Sam to be the father. I know you are B so…"

He took her hands, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I was too depressed, I knew you weren't taking it well either. I didn't want to put more of a burden on you so I kept it to myself. Even if Sam was the biological father, you would always be his father because you were there for me so it wouldn't matter."

David stood up and walked slowly to the other side of the room. Both he and Maddie were thinking the same thing, _Another hurt to add to the list._ Maddie thought that with this last secret, she and David were done no matter how legal the marriage license was, but David was more determined to work it out.

He took a deep breath, "Maddie, I'm not going to lie and say that keeping this from me doesn't hurt. It feels like a punch to my stomach, my head, and my heart all at the same time, actually it feels worse. But I don't want us to be over." He turned around and met Maddie's eyes, which were shimmering with tears. He asked, "Do you?"

"I don't know."

David couldn't take the indecisiveness anymore. He grabbed his wrecked shirt and headed towards the door, "Fine."

"Don't go!" Maddie's voice was desperate. David stopped and looked at her.

She took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, David. I don't want us to be over either, but I feel like it is over. I know I've hurt you badly and this one had to be the worst. I just feel like you could never forgive me."

David showed no emotion, "Don't you think I should be the judge of that?"

"You should, but how can I expect you to forgive me when I can't forgive myself."

David knew part of that statement was regarding the miscarriage. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but it's part of the reason why I can't forgive myself. David, I can't help but compare myself to Tess and Gillian. Gillian walked out on you – I left for Chicago. Tess cheated on you – I married Walter. She even miscarried."

He sighed, "There's more to Tess – the IRS agent was not a man, and the baby, I said the baby didn't make it, but what I meant was that the baby did not survive the abortion."

Maddie's eyes widened at the second part. Tess never told her that, although she said the IRS agent was a woman.

He continued, "When I went to work one day, Tess secretly got an abortion. It went badly and she ended up in a hospital. She bribed the doctor to tell me it was a miscarriage and I didn't find out the truth until the divorce. The divorce was also a piece of work. I wanted to file on the basis of infidelity and mental suffering, but she begged me to let her file to protect her reputation with her family and her budding acting career. Stupidly, I agreed and she claimed I cheated on her with the waitresses who worked at the bar. She also claimed physical abuse since when I saw her with the other person, I threw a chair and it splintered, although no one was hurt. She said she got the abortion to save the baby from me. The judge said I was lucky she didn't want to press assault charges. It took me a while between alimony and my own bills to save enough money to get away from New York. Still feel like you treated me worse?"

Maddie could not look at him, not sure how to react. She never did anything to purposely hurt David, so in that way, she was better than Tess. Finally, she looked up and reached for his hand. He saw and held her instead.

"David, I am so sorry for what you've been through."

"It's okay, Blondie. It will all be worth it if we can make this work."

"David, why do things have to be so hard between us?"

"Because by working so hard to be together, it shows how much we love each other, and yes, I mean love. Can you deny you love me?"

Maddie had tears in her eyes, "No. I still love you, David."

David held her closer, "I love you, too, Maddie." He pulled back and softly kissed her. She responded and when they broke apart, they still held each other tightly.

Slowly, they pulled apart and David wiped the tears off her face. He began, "So, we should talk about what we're going to do. I say if we're not legally married, maybe we start over again and this time, we'll do it in order – dating, showing affection, proposing, marriage, growing old – the whole bit."

Maddie smiled, "I'd like that, but what do we do if we are legally married?"

David looked down before looking up at her, "I know you and I know you would need time. I think we should do the same if we are legally married, just minus the in order, proposing, and marriage parts."

"David, after everything we've been through, we don't know if we're going to make it. We both know we love each other, but what if love isn't enough. Maybe we're better off getting divorced and then having a fresh start."

David did not like that one bit, "How about we stayed married for a year, but we live separately and go through more of a dating phase?"

"A year seems a little quick."

"Maddie, we've known each other five years. Be thankful I suggested a year when I really want to say three months. Besides, it can be extended if need be."

Maddie sighed, "Fine. Let's call the judge."


	3. Love and Changes

A person walked out.

"Hey, it's MacGilicuddy here. The author decided to let me live and gave me this introduction. She said I'm not going to appear in the story after this, but thanks to other fanfiction writers, I appear in other stories keeping my untimely demise away for many more years. Anyway, the author wants to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and followed this story, and she hopes she can keep you entertained longer. She does not own _Moonlighting_, but is watching more and more of the show so the characters should be in character. Reviews are always welcomed, while criticism and suggestions are necessary, such as saying you want to see more of a blond Irishman.

"Now, to keep myself alive for a little longer, I will be singing for your amusement. Additionally, I do not own this song and neither does the author. *clearing throat* _I am not dead yet/ I can dance and I can sing/I am not dead yet/I can do the Irish jig/I am not dead yet/No need to go to bed/No need to call the doctor/Cause I'm not yet de–"_

MacGilicuddy was pulled out of the spotlight by a long hook. Bert stuck out his head with a big smile on his face and the hook in his hand. "See, this is why I need to do the introductions from now on."

* * *

"I see… yes… alright… I understand… really?... Alright, thank you, Judge Couper." Maddie hung up. She was silent.

David waited and waited. Finally, when he could not take the silence any longer, "What?"

Maddie jumped and looked at him, "Oh, sorry. Well, I'm surprised this room's not filled with rice."

David tried not to show any excitement, "It's legal." He then looked outside the page, "You knew that was coming."

Maddie tried to act nonchalant as she said, "It's legal."

He was ready to jump for joy, but contained himself. "So what now?"

Maddie shrugged, "I guess we go along with your suggestion. Try to start over again, see if we can be a couple before we allow ourselves to be married."

"Great." David was a little disappointed that Maddie was not more enthusiastic.

She noticed his reaction. "What's wrong? It was your suggestion."

David was trying not to start another argument. "I know it was, but I also know that you're not happy right now."

"It's not that I'm not happy, it's that –"

"You're not happy. I've heard that before. Why? To tell you the truth, I'm doing everything I can to not act as excited as I feel that I'm finally married to the woman I'm in love with."

Those words were a blow to Maddie. "David, I'm in love with you as well, but is this really a way to start our lives together after everything we've been through?"

"Do you want a divorce because we know it can't be annulled?"

"No, I don't and especially now knowing everything about Tess. Did you ever ask Gillian?"

"No, it never crossed my mind. I loved her in a way, but she can't hold a candle to you. You're the first, the only girl I wanted to marry for all the right reasons. You know I never would have married Tess if she hadn't been pregnant."

Maddie hated that she had to bring this up, but she had no choice, "And Annie?"

David sighed, "Look, when I first got involved with her, I didn't know she was married until after it happened and I hate to admit this, but seeing your eyes turn green meant something to me. I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I don't think I can say I never meant it. The whole 'pals' speech, thanking me for the pearls then turning me down for a date, Paris when I thought we could be couple again and the magic left when we left, and then when I offered to take you out dancing more often and you said no, I just felt raw. Then, things happened with Annie, and that I didn't mean to happen. I saw you getting jealous and I decided not to stop it because you showed some feelings towards me, even if it was hatred and hurt. It also helped my pride because, believe it or not, Annie was the first since the… pals thing."

Maddie was a little surprised because she knew David meant that he had not been with anyone since his indiscretion while she was in Chicago, which was about a year and a half before Annie. She wondered if he had meant it as waiting for her, which, of course, she screwed up. However, it did not change what happened. She spoke, "I understand what you're saying, David, but it was the whole Annie thing that makes me wonder if I can trust you. You lived with a married woman. What's to stop you from getting bored of being married to me and having a fling with someone else?"

"Maddie, first of all, I love you, which is very different from Annie. Besides, even before your cousin, you painted me as the bad guy during that month together. You were warning your cousin about me when it was she who seduced me. My question is what did I do to you that made you distrust me? I've always tried to protect you – either teaching you how to blend in with a tough crowd, going to Buenos Aires when you faced your accountant, and countless other things. When I tried to date you to make you more comfortable with our relationship, you thought I was trying to sleep with you, felt ambivalent about the date, and then, ran away to Chicago. Maddie, I loved you then and I really wanted it to work. We've been given a second chance and I want it to work now, but that's not going to happen unless we talk out everything from the past and trust each other."

Maddie was silent and David decided to let her think. However, he knew she would think best without any pressure, so he suggested, "Why don't you take a walk and buy me a shirt? I think you owe me and when we get back to L.A., I'll buy you a new bra."

She just nodded in response and grabbed her purse leaving without a word. Twenty minutes later, she was back with a gift store bag. "I know it's not something you would typically buy, but when I left, I realized I wanted to be back here with you quickly."

She handed David the bag and he pulled out a colorful "Viva Las Vegas!" shirt. He smiled at her, "It works," and he had put it on.

Maddie sat on the bed, "I was thinking about everything you said and you're right, you've never done anything to hurt me purposely until I drove you to it. And I'm sorry for that. I really didn't want to hurt you, but I think I did what I did to make you as confused about us as I was. You seemed so sure we could be together and make it work despite our differences. My parents are very similar and I guess I thought that's the way a relationship is supposed to work."

"Even though we're different, Maddie, we have a lot in common. What about all those times we say the same thing at the same time? When we do that overlapping dialogue, we can actually understand what we're saying, when we want to. Personally, I think the main thing we need to have in common is that we love each other. Now, are we ready to move on with our lives?"

Maddie slowly nodded.

"You sure?"

She nodded with more enthusiasm.

David smirked, "Alright then." He knelt in front of her, "Madolyn Hayes, will you go out with me when we get back to L.A.? On a proper date?"

Maddie gave her shy smile, "Yes."

David looked as if he was wrestling with something internally. "What, David?"

He looked at her, hesitantly. "I am having a little problem with this arrangement."

She tried not to react, "How so?"

"I know we're taking everything slowly, but there's still the knowledge that we're married legally. And I want the world to know, or at least to know that you're unavailable."

"David –"

He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it showing a small old-fashioned engagement ring, "Will you wear this?"

Maddie was in shock. The small diamond was real, which was surprising, but what was more surprising to her was that he had it. "David, where did you get it?"

David knew what she was thinking, "It is from my mother's side of the family, which accounts for it being real."

She smiled at him, "That's not what I meant, although the thought crossed my mind."

"Honestly, I don't know how it came to Vegas with us. But the little I can recall from last night, it was used as your wedding ring, and I think you took it off because of last night's festivities either because you thought I would get hurt or it would get broken. Considering what we know, either way, it was a good choice."

Maddie buried her head in her hands at the mention of their wild night.

David had put his hand under Maddie's chin and lifted her head up, "Maddie, don't be shy. If our relationship works out, we'll be doing millions of encore performances."

"David!"

"Fine, I'll let it go. Now back to the ring, will you wear it?"

She could not help but smile, "Yes." She held out her left hand and raised her ring finger slightly. David had the biggest smile on his face as he slid the ring on. They both looked at the ring on her finger for a few seconds thinking, _This is meant to be._ Then, they turned towards each other and leaned in. The kiss was different from their past ones. This was a kiss that promised a future.

* * *

Strangely enough, their relationship had been running smoothly. They were keeping to their year agreement – they spent their mornings, afternoons, and nights together talking and really dating. Around midnight, David would go back to his new apartment and both would dream about each other. Neither had to work due to the extravagant sums they obtained from ABC (David signed his agreement two days after they got back from Vegas), which allowed them to take everything step by step. Of course, there were arguments, but none that threatened what they had.

Two weeks later, Maddie, unfortunately, had to break their plans as she dressed in all black. Right before she had to leave, David, looking casual, arrived.

"What's shakin', Blondie?" He took in her appearance, "Why are you dressed like you're going to a funeral?"

"I am going to a funeral, David. I just got the call this morning that an old friend of mine died and the funeral is in an hour."

He knew that tone in her voice, "An old friend? You mean an old boyfriend?"

Maddie turned her back towards him, "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Was he married or something? That's only reason I can think of why you're being so secretive."

He looked at her and realized he was right. "So you dated a married guy?"

"I didn't know he was married at the time."

"Really? So how did you find out and why are you going to his funeral?"

"David, it was a painful time for me. I was young and naïve."

"So this was while you were modeling. Was he an agent or photographer?"

"You're not going to let this go."

"Nope."

Maddie sighed, "Fine, he was my second agent. His wife was the one who told me."

"Told you he was married or told you he died?"

"Both."

"Wait a minute, this guy was married, his wife was the one who told you he was married, and his wife now invites you to his funeral?"

"That sums it up, Columbo."

"Am I missing something?"

"Tons. Look, David, I have to go."

"Fine, let's go to my apartment, I'll get changed and go with you."

"Go with me?"

"Go with thee."

"Why would you want to go?"

"Why do you want to go?"

"His wife asked me to attend."

"Well, why can't your husband attend with you?"

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Fine, David, you're curious. You can come with me. Now, let's go quickly. I don't want to be late."

They arrived at the church just in time. When the funeral was over, there was a brunch in a hall nearby. Most of the attendees knew Maddie and said hello, not once stopping to ask about the man standing right beside her. She suddenly remembered why she gave up modeling – the long work hours and superficial people.

David murmured into her ear, "So these are your friends from the good old days."

"Some of them. The only reason I'm, we're still here is to pay respects to his widow."

"I still don't get why you wanted to come when Jungle Jones lied to you and made you the other woman."

"David, Tyler Jones changed a year after we broke up. He had a daughter who went into modeling, got caught up in the wrong crowd, and was found dead – accidental drug overdose. He realized that his behavior with the younger models led to a downhill spiral, so he changed his agency's focus to younger models to prevent that type of thing from happening again."

"So he never did the horizontal mambo with one of his models again?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"I kept in contact with his wife sporadically. She always knew when he was having an affair and with whom."

"Why did they stay married if he was having a clam bake with everyone else?"

"It was a marriage of convenience. She had her affairs as well."

"A match made in heaven."

"David, I'm not passing judgment on them. It was not a good marriage, but it worked for them. I probably would be thinking the same thing as you if I had not been involved."

At that moment, Mrs. Jones came up behind them, "Maddie."

Maddie turned around, "Bobbi, I'm so sorry."

The two women quickly hugged. Roberta spoke, "It's alright, My Dear. We both know that Tyler wasn't a saint, but I'm sure he's happier now that he's with his daughter."

Maddie just nodded. Roberta looked at her, "You still don't believe. I would have thought after seventeen years, you'd change your mind."

"What can I say? There's no proof."

"Ye Maddie of little faith."

David watched the exchange intently. Roberta noticed him, "And who is this handsome young man?"

Maddie was a little embarrassed, "Excuse me for being rude, Bobbi, this is, I mean, was my business partner, David Addison. David, this is Roberta Jones."

David was disappointed at being introduced as her former business partner but managed to be his charming self in front of Mrs. Jones. "Mrs. Jones, it is nice to meet you, although the circumstances are sad."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Addison."

"Please, call me David."

"As long as it's Roberta or Bobbi. Maddie and I haven't spoken in five years, not since her accountant stole her fortune. I didn't know she had such a charming and attractive partner. Although, I sense you two are more than partners."

Maddie spoke up, "Yes, well, David is also… my husband." David's head snapped towards her.

"Husband? Little Maddie Hayes married? Well, congratulations. I thought I saw the looks of love in both of your eyes."

Maddie was slightly embarrassed while David was beaming. He said, "You're eyes work very well, Roberta."

"Thank you. Well, I guess I need to speak to both of you. Let's sit down."

They walked to a table in the corner and sat. Maddie asked, "What can we do for you?"

"Well, it's more what can I do for you. My husband's will was rewritten three days before he died. I, of course, cosigned it. The will will be read in two days and when it is, my husband's agency will be given to you, Maddie."

"Me?"

"Yes, my husband and I were very impressed with the way you ran your detective agency. When I heard about your accountant, I didn't contact you mainly because I wanted to see how you pulled yourself out of that. I always knew you were meant to run your own business. When we heard you had to sell the agency, my husband decided that you should be the one to take over his legacy. There's not much to running the business. There are five agents under you so you can spend as much or little time as you want. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know. I mean, this is sudden and I need to discuss it with David."

"What do you say, David?"

David was still trying to get his mind to work, "I don't know. Ultimately, this is Maddie's decision."

Maddie was semi-touched, "But, David, this will affect you too."

"Honestly, Maddie, I think you should do it. Right now, we're relaxing since we don't have a business, but we'll get antsy wanting to do something more. I know I have thought about taking my settlement money and creating a new business."

"You mean, you're thinking about opening your own bar."

"Hey, people get thirsty."

"I know and believe it or not, I think that's a great idea for you, David. However, it's only been two weeks since we had to close Blue Moon."

"I know, that's why I was thinking about making it a reality in about two years. But if you want to take over the modeling agency, maybe I can work with you or look over your shoulder to learn more about running a business in general. I mean, if I open my own bar, I will need chefs, bartenders, waiters, etc., so I'm willing to learn more. You did most of the paperwork at Blue Moon, so I guess I need to learn more about that."

"Are you sure, David?"

"Yes, Maddie."

She smiled at him and turned to Roberta, "Alright, Bobbi. Send the paperwork to my lawyer and myself, I'll look it over and decide from there."

Roberta nodded, "I know you'll join, Maddie."

Maddie looked at David, "I am sure."

* * *

A month passed. Maddie did take ownership of the Loretta, named after the Jones' daughter, Modeling Agency, but she mostly worked from home. The current models were comfortable with their agents, so she did not interfere, and Maddie checked in to make sure it stayed that way. The agency brought in a lot of money, so she decided to create a college fund to help any model who wanted a higher education. The agents got raises, and two more were hired. She was able to bring in even more business with some of her former contacts and some parents who were reluctant to let their teenagers go into modeling felt more comfortable with the agency having watched Madolyn Hayes grow up with them on magazine covers.

David was by Maddie's side every step of the way and he fell more in love with her. She seemed more comfortable than she did at Blue Moon, but he knew it was because it was a world she had spent fifteen years with. While she mostly worked at home, she would show up for the first hour of a shoot concerning one of her models. She had great attention for detail, and that was probably what made her a good detective at Blue Moon. She knew about cameras, the impact of their angles, and if a photographer was getting too touchy-feely, he had better watch out. There were times she acted like an ice queen, but it always got the job done. For the first time, David began to doubt his abilities of leadership because he knew he could not do exactly what she did to run a business. At night when they were snuggled together and watching television, occasionally, their conversations would include the future and Maddie tried to ask David about his ideas for his bar. Those times, David would answer in one word or one sentence, never telling Maddie what was wrong. She figured that it was the fact that she practically ignored him whenever she was working on business, even though he was with her. She soon made sure to introduce David to the people she worked with and even called him her husband. By now, Maddie knew she never wanted to divorce David and every time David left for his own apartment, she wanted to scream "Forget the year and stay!" Strangely, David had more willpower than she did because every time a "necking" session became too passionate, it was David who pulled away.

Two months since they were married and six weeks after she obtained the modeling agency, David came over to Maddie's for breakfast as usual. Sometimes, he brought something over, and sometimes, he cooked. He rang the doorbell, just to be polite, although Maddie told him he could use his key.

He had finally let himself into Maddie's house when she did not answer. Lately, he noticed she seemed more tired than she did when she ran Blue Moon and considering that she only went to the Loretta Modeling Agency twice a week for a couple of hours, he worried about her. He called out, "Maddie!" When he heard nothing, he debated if he should cook breakfast or check on her. Something in his brain nagged at him and so, he went upstairs and knocked at her bedroom door. "Maddie, are you alright?"

There was no sound of movement. "Alright, Maddie, keep your underwear on or you can take them off because I'm coming in."

He opened the door and entered. Maddie was not in the bedroom but he heard the sound of a toilet flushing and headed towards the bathroom. The door was open but David decided to respect her privacy and stayed outside. "Maddie, are you alright?"

Maddie's voice was shaking, "Go away." Then, he heard the sounds of retching. He quickly went inside and saw that Maddie's head was above the toilet. He knelt by her and held her hair as she continued to be sick. When she was dry heaving, David grabbed a glass by the sink and filled it with water handing it to her. "Sip slowly."

Maddie did not look at him as she took the glass and drank. David sat back next to her and rubbed small circles on her back relaxing her. When she finished, David asked, "Feeling better?"

Maddie nodded slowly but continued looking at the floor.

David then asked, "Do you think you can get up?"

She nodded again but made no effort to move.

"Do you want to get up?"

Another nod but no other movement.

"Do you want me to draw you a bath to feel better?"

This time, she shook her head.

"Want something to eat, bland like toast?"

Another shake of her head.

"Maddie, look at me, please."

She slumped in response and buried her head in her hands. David shrugged to himself and got up on one knee. He knew that what he was about to do would get a response out of her –

"David, put me down!"

David carried Maddie out of the bathroom and towards the bed. "No can do, Blondie Blonde. You're going to spend the rest of the day in bed and I'm going to take care of you."

Maddie fussed a little but was too tired for a real fight, "I'm fine! It's probably something I ate last night or a twenty-four-hour bug."

David reached the bed and lowered her on it. "Now, I want you under the blankets and while you're getting comfy, I'll go downstairs and get some ginger ale." He turned to leave.

Maddie made one final attempt, "David, I'm sure it's nothing. You don't have to fuss over me. I'm a big girl and can handle myself."

David turned back to her, "I know you can, but maybe you should let someone else take care of you for once." He then walked to the bed and sat beside her. "I know you like your independence, but, damn it, Maddie, we're still legally married even though we don't act on it. And that's what married people do – they take care of each other, look out for each other… in sickness and in health." He leaned in closer to her. "I'm taking my responsibilities as your husband seriously. Please, let me take care of you."

Maddie thought David was going to kiss her and she lost the ability to breathe. He suddenly pulled back and left the bedroom. Her head was still whirling from how close he had been to her. Then, she heard a movement and looked back at her bedroom doorway.

David's head poked in, "By the way, thank you for letting me have the honor to take care of you." With that, he disappeared and reappeared eight minutes later with an empty glass and a bottle of ginger ale. He poured it for her handing it to her, but she did not look at him.

When she finished the glass, David took it and put it on her nightstand.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then, David spoke, "So, when were you going to tell me you're pregnant?"

Maddie's head snapped up. It took her a minute to find her voice, "I don't know if I'm pregnant, yet."

"What about the three tests near your sink?"

"I never opened them."

"Maddie, this is your health we're talking about. You need to know, we need to know. Ignoring it won't prevent it from happening as your morning sickness is pointing out."

"We don't know that it's morning sickness."

"How long have you been getting sick?"

Maddie looked away, "This is the fifth day."

David rolled his eyes, "Maddie. Just take the tests and then, we're getting you in to see your doctor whether they're positive or negative."

She did not move. David then asked, "Are you afraid that you are pregnant or not pregnant?"

She whispered, "Both. I can't go through that again! It would kill me. But at the same time, if not now, then I've lost my chance."

"Maddie, if you're pregnant, we won't lose the baby this time."

"How do you know? You can't know that. There's no way you can know that."

"You're right, Maddie, I can't know for sure, but I have faith. I think our son is watching over us and if we're going to have a baby, he is watching over his little brother or sister."

Maddie sighed, "It's a nice thought. I wish I could believe that."

"What happened? I remember when you spoke with Roberta at the funeral and it seemed like you lost faith while you were a model."

"David, forget it. I don't want to talk about it. I was never a religious person in the first place and things just happened that made me realize there is no higher power."

"Fine, but one day, I'm going to make you tell me."

Maddie ignored that comment and remained silent. David knew that she would not move without him coaxing. "Okay, Maddie, time to get out of that bed, do the tests and while that is happening, I'm calling your doctor." He added, "Please," when he saw her about to protest.

Silently, she stood up and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later, they were on pins and needles waiting. They decided to wait until all three tests were ready before looking at the results. The last timer went off and Maddie became rigid. David saw her expression and asked, "Do you want me to look at them?"

She nodded. David stood up and went into the bathroom. It seemed forever to her before he came out. He took a deep breath before saying, "One positive, two negative."

Maddie was numb not knowing how to react.

David just said, "Get dressed, you're doctor's appointment is in an hour and a half. I'll go downstairs and make us something to eat."

She mumbled, "I'm not hungry."

"I know, but if you are carrying a bambino, our bambino, you need your strength."

"Fine." She did not move. David came over to her and held her tight, "It will be alright no matter what happens. I won't leave you this time even if you try to push me away. I love you too much, Maddie."

She relaxed in his arms, "I love you, too. I just don't know how to feel. It's been over a year since… and…"

"I know and either way, we'll talk to the doctor about that."

"What if there is something wrong with me? David, I know how much you want to be a father, but what if I can't provide that?"

"Alright, Maddie, listen carefully, first, I'm almost positive that you are pregnant even though two tests were negative. We'll have the doctor do the blood test just to be certain. Secondly, when we feel solid in our relationship again, because it's apparent that you're not, and I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but when you are comfortable, we can try again. If we can't, then there is always adoption, if we decide we really want a baby." He knew he was babbling but he could not help it. It would take him some time to feel that their relationship was solid as well.

"How do you know about the blood test?"

"I still remember everything I read from the last time." Out of everything that he said, he was happy that Maddie asked about how he knew about the blood test considering he talked about them remaining married and having a family. He now knew for certain that they would be together, truly together, within the year.

He then slowly pulled away, "Now, Madolyn Hayes, are you able to get ready or do you need some help getting out of your pajamas?"

She just glared and he smirked back at her. "Did you expect anything less of me?" She continued glaring. David raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, I give up. I'm going downstairs for real this time and I hope to see you down there in twenty minutes, beautiful as always." He walked out quickly.

When she was sure he was gone, Maddie had let a small smile creep onto her lips.

Breakfast, the drive to the doctor's office, and waiting in the waiting room were unusually silent. David did not want to upset Maddie even if she was not pregnant and Maddie still had no idea how to react either way. She was also sure that she was pregnant, but her fears about another miscarriage prevented her from being happy at the thought.

Finally, a nurse called, "Madolyn Hayes."

Maddie stood up and David asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Her first thought was, _No, thank you, I can handle this myself_, but then she remembered David mentioning the marriage vows and thought, knew, that he should be a part of this. She also was not sure if she could handle it. She just took his hand and lightly pulled him up. He squeezed her hand in response and they walked to the back into an examining room.

Maddie changed into a paper gown and the nurse did the preliminary checkup. She took the blood sample before she left. A few minutes later, Dr. Weed entered.

"Hello, Maddie, David."

David stood up to shake Dr. Weed's hand. Maddie still could barely move.

Dr. Weed spoke again as she looked through Maddie's chart, "Well, Maddie, everything seems to be in order. I'm still waiting on the test results, but if you are pregnant, you are very healthy. It seems that you gained a couple of pounds from your last checkup four months ago."

David saw that Maddie was not reacting and decided to ask the questions, "If Maddie is pregnant, our fear is that… it will happen again."

Dr. Weed knew exactly to what David was referring. "Well, there's always a chance with every pregnancy, but the last time was a placental abruption. There was nothing that could be done, but they are rare and since it happened once, it would be rarer for it to happen again. However, there are a few more risks considering that Maddie is thirty-eight, but this time, I think that if she is pregnant, the baby will be born healthy. If you are really worried, there are tests, such as amniocentesis."

Maddie finally spoke up, "I'm not willing to risk it. I'm not going to do anything that can cause a… it again."

David took an inward sigh of relief. He remembered reading about the test and did not want Maddie to risk it either.

Dr. Weed nodded, "That's fine." There was a knock at the door. Dr. Weed answered it and stuck her head out whispering with a nurse and then, she closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Maddie, but there is a backup at the lab. I won't have the results for a few hours, maybe not until tomorrow. However, until we know for sure, I'm going to make some recommendations as if you are. Because both of you are worried about another miscarriage, my first suggestion, especially because all couples ask me this question, no intercourse for the time being."

David and Maddie did not look at each other. Dr. Weed took no notice and continued, "If you are pregnant, I'll want to see you every week for the time being. We'll probably reduce them to every other week once you enter your second trimester and then increase them again when you enter your third. For the morning sickness, it is important to remain hydrated but according to your chart, it was over when you entered the second trimester and that should be the case again. No heavy lifting and stay off your feet as much as possible. I saw that you are a part of a new business, but try to delegate the responsibilities as much as possible to others so you're not overworked. Any other questions?"

Maddie and David shook their heads. Dr. Weed then said, "Alright, Maddie, you can get dressed again."

Maddie got off the examining table and left the room to get dressed.

Dr. Weed was about to leave when David spoke, "Dr. Weed?"

She turned towards him. He took a deep breath, "I have a few things. You see, um, Maddie's last pregnancy was not, well, um, I mean –"

Dr. Weed interrupted, "David, relax. What do you want to ask?"

"I'm not sure if Maddie told you, but the last time, she was not sure if I was the father. After… everything, the baby's blood type made it apparent it was mine. However, I was married over eleven years ago and my wife either had a miscarriage or an abortion. The doctor and she told me it was a miscarriage, but during our divorce, she told me she had an abortion. I guess what I'm saying is –"

"You're wondering if something might be wrong because you were the father."

"Um, yeah."

"Well, David, I can tell you that what happened last time had nothing to do with genetics. However, I will look through all the information on the previous baby to see if there was something that could be an influence this time. I cannot say about your ex-wife unless I see those charts. If she would be willing to release them to us, then I would have a clearer picture."

David looked away. He knew that if he called Tess, she would want to talk and he definitely did not feel like it. However, Maddie's and his potential baby's health were more important to him than anything. "I'll see what I can do."

"All right."

David spoke again, "Additionally, um, well, Maddie and I are together, but not living together right now. If she is, do you think it would be better for her?"

"I think that the less she has to do, the better it will be."

Maddie came back dressed.

Dr. Weed said, "Well, within twenty-four hours, you will be hearing from me." She shook their hands and noticed the ring on Maddie's finger. "Oh, congratulations on your engagement."

Maddie looked at David and then turned to Dr. Weed, "Thank you, but actually, we're married."

Dr. Weed looked at them, "Well, then congratulations on that. You two were always… complicated." Then, she left.

Maddie looked at David, "What was that about?"

David shrugged, "It might have something to do with me asking if I should be living with you during your pregnancy."

Maddie buried her head in one hand.

* * *

The next day, they got the confirmation and even though they were nervous, they were excited. David picked Maddie up and twirled her around when she gave him the news. Thankfully, it was long after Maddie's morning sickness was over for the day or else they would have been celebrating with her head over a toilet. David had a hard time convincing Maddie to let him move in or, more specifically, move into the guest room. Maddie actually wanted him to move into her room and David was surprised and touched. However, since they both had doubts and insecurities they still needed to work out, he argued that their year-long arrangement would be the best thing for them in the end. He wanted their baby to be born into a family that dreamed about the future instead of harping on the past. After a few door slams, which had not happened since the morning after they married, she agreed. Some nights though, they fell asleep on the couch and spent the whole night together in each other's arms.

David was very attentive to Maddie and while it drove her crazy sometimes, it also made her feel guilty since the last time, she had doubts about David's ability to be a father. She took a few naps throughout the day and every time she woke up, she found David reading over some book about pregnancy, birth, or fatherhood. However, his reading led to some awkward discussions, even more awkward than the one he tried to have with Agnes while Maddie was in Chicago last time. Maddie realized she was learning things about her body that she never wanted to know.

Maddie still kept up with work, although it was more by phone. A few times when she wanted to go out to shoots but was definitely too tired, David went in her place. His confidence in his business abilities started to build when problems arose and he was able to fix them in his own way. And if a photographer was starting to get too friendly with the models, David was just as intimidating as Maddie when he needed to be. He was happier when he got home and Maddie offered for him to buy in and become a partner with her, but he refused. He loved being by Maddie's side and that is all he wanted. She helped him make some small investments with his money and it grew. Half of the money he earned went into an account for the bambino's or bambina's college fund. Maddie added as well, but David never had money before and he wanted to do something that he never thought he would be able to do and paying for college was one of them. He took a couple of courses when he first came to Los Angeles, but never could afford enough to go for a degree.

Three weeks after they discovered Maddie was pregnant, David finally got up the courage to call his ex-wife.

He heard, "Hello," and took a deep breath before speaking, "Hello, Tess. This is David… Addison."

Tess was surprised, "David? Wow, I never expected to hear from you again."

David could not help himself as he said sarcastically, "Yeah, I wonder why."

Tess sighed, "David, don't be like that. It's been twelve years. I missed you at Jimmy's funeral."

David was struggling, "Yeah… well… I'm… sorry. I did come to New York, but something came up."

"I know you were in New York. The guys mentioned how you were at the bar the night before. They were all hung over and I thought you got too hung over at the thought of seeing me to attend."

"I never got that drunk when we were together."

"I know, but I heard about your exploits after our divorce. I was surprised when I heard you moved to Los Angeles, but I guess the drinks were free. But, David, I don't want to start a fight. I really wanted to talk to you about what happened and clear the air. I know I did some things that hurt you, but I-I was scared about what my family would think."

"Tess, I didn't call you to talk about what happened between us. I called because I need you to release some of your medical records. I'm remarried and my wife is pregnant. I wanted her doctor to look over the charts from when you and I were… expecting."

"Well, congratulations on your marriage, but I don't see why you need to see my charts."

David was gripping the phone tightly, "Because we were expecting once before and it ended in a miscarriage. I want to make sure that… something isn't wrong with me."

"David, you know what I did to end it. Obviously, that wasn't your fault."

"No, but you ended up in a hospital after it happened and it could have been that something was wrong with the baby. I just need to make sure."

Tess heard something in his voice, "You really love your wife. I've never heard that tone from you before."

David did not respond.

Tess finally said, "Fine, David, I'll send those records to Blue Moon's fax."

"Actually, Blue Moon closed. Maddie has a personal fax at 818-555-2345."

"Maddie?"

"My wife."

"Is her last name Hayes?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I remember there was something about her when she mentioned you. I'm glad you married her. She seemed to care about you a lot."

David froze, "What do you mean? You met her."

"Yes, at the gathering after my brother's funeral. It was pretty late and she was worried about you."

"How do you know?"

"She came asking to speak with me and then said she was hoping to find you there."

"She spoke to you? What did you tell her?"

"I only corrected her misconception that my partner was a man. Nothing else. Frankly, I was surprised you told her that I was with someone else in the first place. I know what I did to you was unfair."

"I like how you use words that really understate what happened, especially the part where you almost got me arrested for beating you."

"I'm sorry, David. My parents thought you were a good man, especially how you took responsibility after I got pregnant and I needed a reason so they wouldn't ask me why I let you go. It was the first thing I thought of."

"Yeah, and it took me three years to get out of New York because of you."

"I told you, I'm sorry. I didn't do it to hurt you, I did it to help me."

"Yeah, well, anyway, if you can get me those charts tomorrow, I'd appreciate it."

"David, do you forgive me?"

"Look, I can't offer forgiveness, but I will say everything is now behind me. The charts?"

"Of course."

David just responded with, "Goodbye," and he hung up. His mind was racing. Maddie had met Tess and never told him. _Another hurt to add to the list._ However, another thought crossed his mind, _She was curious and maybe even jealous. She probably wanted to know if she could compete with Tess._ Come to think of it, he could not remember telling Maddie's Tess' name. He was sure he never mentioned it when he told Maddie what happened all those years ago and yet, Maddie knew her name when they were in that hotel room when they got married. The question now was should he bring it up with Maddie? He wanted them to be honest, and to be truthful, he did a crummy thing to her by dropping the bomb he was married and then running to New York. If he remembered correctly, when they came back from New York, his desk drawers at Blue Moon were not quite the way he left them. Could Maddie have looked through them to see if he kept a picture of Tess? In the end, he decided that he already told Maddie the whole truth about Tess and the only detail that she had that he didn't tell her was what Tess looked like. Although, now it made sense why things had changed between them, why Maddie even, dare he say it, admired him after New York. She did not harp on his behavior as much and he no longer felt the need to go out partying like he did previously. To tell the truth, the last time he went partying before the Big Bang and then everything fell apart was the day he found out about Jimmy's death. He was going to let this go. Besides, he did not want to do anything that would upset Maddie.

* * *

"Hey, wait," yelled David.

Maddie came out, "David, we need to let the author go so she can write the next chapter and let the readers go so they can write their reviews."

"I know but we didn't break the fourth wall in this chapter and I have to complain. The author is slipping."

"First, you did when we found out we were married. Secondly, it's not exactly the fourth wall here since there are no walls on paper."

"Then what do you call it in fanfiction?"

Maddie shrugged, "I don't know. Talking to the readers?"

"Nah, it needs to have more of a flair. How about… fracturing the reading frontier?"

Maddie decided not to argue, "Alright, you… fractured the reading frontier more. Are you happy now?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Good. Now, say goodnight, David."

"Goodnight, David."

David spoke again, "But what about people who are reading this during the day?"

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Then, say good day, David."

"Good day, David."

David opened his mouth to speak again, but before one syllable could come out, Maddie pushed him off the page. She looked outside the page, "That's all folks… for this chapter at least."

Then, she left.


	4. It Was the Best (and Worst) of Times

David came storming out, "Wait a minute, wait a minute."

Maddie followed him, "David, what's wrong?"

"Did you see that last chapter?"

"Yes, I was in it as were you. We even commented on it at the end because of the lack of fracturing the reading frontier."

"Yeah, well, I have a few complaints."

"Oh, brother. The author better not bring me into whatever punishment she will give for this."

David kept going, "First of all, what kind of ending was that?"

Maddie shrugged, "I thought it was kind of sweet that you called your ex-wife for me and then, you decided not to call me out on my lie, which I am sorry for."

"But with how long that chapter was, it should have had a big dramatic finish like… you going into labor."

"David, I was entering my second trimester. I don't think the baby was ready."

"The author could have sped up time."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Says the one who doesn't have to give birth."

"Hey, I offered to carry the baby for you once."

"Right, during our first Christmas. You know what? I may take you up on that offer."

David was confused, "How?"

Maddie used a grand hand gesture, "This is fanfiction land where anything can be. I'm sure I can make a deal with the author that David Addison can become pregnant and give birth instead of me. And considering that you're complaining, she may take me up on that request."

He gulped, "You're right, the ending was sweet. And my other thing wasn't really a complaint so much as a clarification."

Maddie nodded smugly, "I thought so. Fine, address your clarification."

"Well, it just seems like I was… I mean, the readers might have had a few wrong notions when it stated that Annie was after a year of celibacy, but I don't want to give people the wrong impression or make it seem like I'm lying."

Maddie rolled her eyes again, "David, I know you're not a saint and that you fooled around after my stupid pals speech. You just didn't run all the bases."

"You mean hit a home run?"

"Whatever, I don't know baseball. Either way, I'm sorry and I understand. Now, I guess we're giving the introduction to this chapter. Can we move on to this task?"

"Sure. Do you want me to start?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright. Hi, I'm David Addison."

"David, they know that."

"Right. Okay, Readers, welcome to this chapter. The author does not own anything… yada yad–"

"David! Do it right. Never mind, I'm taking over. The author does not own _Moonlighting_, although some original characters appear will appear and as you guess, the time is coming for the baby, which would be considered an original character. If you are looking forward to seeing the Violas, Walter, and Terri, they are all here, or at least mentioned. However, I want to warn you that a tragedy will occur, but it is not what you might think. Additionally, this will be the last chapter in 1989/1990s/2000s before we move forward to your year of 2012."

"Smooth sailing was never our forte, was it?"

"Never, David."

"Want me to start the projector now?"

"David!"

"Just joking."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Please spare us. Anyway, the author also wants to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and followed this story. And please, review again since they help either motivate the author or give her some constructive criticism."

"It also lets the characters know when something is wrong, such as saying that I was celibate for a year and a half. Seriously?"

"According to our year agreement, you're going to be celibate for a full twelve months. And remember, that was your decision to keep it that way, not mine. I asked you to move into my room."

"Are you kidding? The author saved the readers from a long argument full of overlapping dialogue in the last chapter and now, you want the whole world to know?"

"I just don't understand it."

David looked outside the page, "Maddie, let's talk about this when we're not in front of all these nice people who want to read the story. If they actually want to hear our argument, they can request it in their reviews and the author will post it separately either as a story or in a chapter."

"Fine. Readers, go ahead and start the next chapter."

* * *

Dr. Weed called David a week after receiving Tess' charts. "David Addison, please?"

"This is he."

"Hello, David. This is Dr. Weed. I looked over your ex-wife's charts and you were right. There was something wrong with the baby that caused the problems she experienced, but with her family history, it seems it came from her side, not yours."

David was relieved, "So Maddie is doing well?"

"Maddie is perfectly healthy and I did not see any problems with the other baby so this should be a healthy pregnancy. When she came in yesterday, she said her morning sickness had been gone for a few days."

"Yes, but she is always exhausted."

"It takes a lot of energy to carry a little one. Anyway, do you want me to call your ex-wife's doctor and tell him the news? She should be aware of it."

"Um, well, I don't think she plans to have children, but if you think it's best…"

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Dr. Weed. Goodbye."

"Bye."

David hung up with a huge weight off his shoulders. He looked over at his sleeping wife on the couch. He still could not see the baby bump but he could feel the slight swell whenever he touched it. It was amazing to him that Maddie was carrying their child inside. He prayed hard everyday that the baby would be healthy because he knew that if it ended like last time, they wouldn't survive it. He even went to church every week and to his surprise, Maddie came with him once. She sang the hymns and while David knew she could sing, he didn't know she could read music. Apparently, she had taken piano lessons and singing was her talent at the Miss Teen Chicago pageant that led her modeling career. After that one service, though, Maddie decided not to attend again mainly because she fell asleep during the homily and actually snored. David did his best to wake her up, but it wasn't until they stood for the creed and petitions that she finally awoke.

Slowly, he saw Maddie stirring. When her eyes opened, he said, "Hello, Gorgeous."

Maddie could not help but smile, "Hello."

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded. David went over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back," and he went into the kitchen.

Maddie watched him leave the room. He seemed more lighthearted in his steps than he had in the last week. She asked him about it, but he blew it off as being a figment of her imagination. However, she knew him and when he was ready to talk, he would talk.

David came back with a bowl of soup that was left over from last night. Maddie took it and began to eat quickly. He was happy to share Maddie's pregnancy and thankfully, she had not gotten any weird cravings. The only thing that was weird was what times she wanted to eat. He always heard her moving around somewhere between two and five in the morning, and so, he made her get back into bed while he got her something. And then, two hours later, she would be hungry again. David thought of it as good practice for when the baby arrived.

When Maddie finished, she looked up, "David, aren't you hungry?"

"I ate while you were taking your nap. I figured I need my strength to take care of you just like you need your strength to take care of the little Hayes-Addison junior."

Maddie wanted to glare, but she could not help the smile that appeared on her face. She was still amazed at this second chance – to be a mother and a partner for David.

David smiled back and asked, "Do you want me to take that," pointing to the bowl.

Maddie instead had put it on the coffee table and moved over on the couch to make room for him. He took the hint and sat next to her with his arms around her.

She said, "You seem more relaxed today."

David knew he could not hide anything from Maddie so he did not respond.

She started again, "So?"

"So what?"

"So, do you want to tell me about it?"

"What can I say, I'm just happy."

She turned to him, looking at him in the eye, "David."

"I'm just relieved at some news."

She continued looking at him.

He sighed, "I called Tess for her to send her medical records to your doctor."

"Tess? Your ex-wife?"

"Yes, and it turns out it was good I did. Apparently her side of the family has a medical condition that led to her being hospitalized from the abortion."

Maddie became nervous wondering if Tess told him about her crashing the gathering after Jimmy's funeral. She never wanted to lie to David, but she did not want to hurt his pride after he told her about Tess.

She asked, "Was there anything else," while trying to keep her voice steady.

David knew what was in her head. "Nope."

Maddie looked closely at him and realized he knew but that he had forgiven her for not telling him. Besides, she knew if she called him out on it or apologized aloud, he would tease her for being jealous of his ex-wife. Instead, she sent him a silent apology and he held her closer giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Maddie spoke again, "David, I've been thinking."

"Better you than me."

"That's true considering some of your hair-brained schemes in the past, not that you have much."

"Hey! What's with the hair jokes? First, the critics, then Rona Barrett, the fanfiction writers and fan websites, and now you."

"David, you have to admit how strange it is that you had a full head of hair five years ago and now, it's noticeably gone."

"Do you want me to shave my head?"

"Then, the webmasters, fanfiction writers, and I would have to switch to bald jokes."

"I'll never win, will I?"

"Never."

"Fine, Blondie, fine. Now, what's going on in that pretty little hormone-filled noggin' of yours?"

"Do you really want to go there with the hormones or calling my brain small?"

David swallowed, "What I meant to say was what is happening inside that gigantic brain under that beautiful head of hair?"

"Better, I think. Anyway, since we're in the second trimester, I think it's time to tell our family and friends. I mean, we haven't talked to anyone outside of the modeling agency and Dr. Weed's Office. We should tell our parents, Richie, the Violas, and maybe reconnect with Walter and Terri."

"What about the nonspeaking extras from the office?"

"Agnes probably knows where they are, and, David, we should do something nice for them. We commemorated Blue Moon a little too much, although some real good things have come out of it, but we should take them out for a dinner or something."

"Good idea. If some of them don't have jobs, could you…"

Maddie shook her head, "David, as much as I would want to, probably the only ones I could hire are the Violas since they are willing to work, but either way, you know I can't. I can try to help them find other jobs if they don't have one after these last four months."

"Fine."

"Besides, didn't the network have to negotiate with them when we were canceled?"

"Just Jamie because she had lines in the last episode. The networks don't know how to appreciate nonspeaking extras. And before you ask how I know that, I asked your lawyer when I signed the papers with ABC."

"And MacGilicuddy?"

"Didn't you see the intro to the last chapter?"

"No."

"Well, in your free time, go and read it."

"I will then. Now, about our families?"

"Do we have to? Why not just your parents?"

"Why don't you want your father, Stephanie, and Richie to know?"

"You know how things are. It also might give Richie a chance to stick around when he comes to visit."

Maddie sighed, "David, I know things are awkward between you and your family, but I think your father would be happy to learn he's going to be a grandfather."

David looked away, "I know he would be, but I feel I would have to explain more to him."

"You mean us being married?"

"Even beyond that."

Maddie realized he meant the miscarriage. She knew the subject would come up with her parents because they knew everything, well, except the whole Walter-marriage-fiasco. Hopefully, her mother would steer the conversation to more pleasant things, but she knew her mother would ask the details of the wedding, something Maddie still did not know herself.

"David, the only things you'll have to explain to him are our marriage and having a baby. I'm figuring out how I explain to my father that I had a drunken wedding."

"Your father's going to kill me."

Maddie shook her head, "No, he actually likes you and he told me he ran into you when you were having lunch with a client. He said you kept the business running smoothly and that he had never seen a man love a woman more than you. I wish now I had listened to him then. If I had…"

"Maddie, first of all, it's in the past. We're talking about having a future so your crazy period does not matter anymore. And secondly, your father did not quite tell the truth. Maddie, don't get mad at him, but he came to Los Angeles to use the fatherly shotgun."

"He tried to force you to marry me?"

"It was more along the lines of taking responsibility for my actions. He was wondering how I planned to take care of you and… the baby. Unfortunately, I had just gotten out of a two-week gig in prison and a check went missing."

Maddie was trying to keep calm, "What? Prison? David?"

"I was on my way to Chicago and a prisoner being transferred managed to get me to trade places with him. It took two weeks to clear the mess up. When I got back, it looked like it did when we were canceled and that's when daddy dearest decided to enter. The truth is that I was a shadow moping around when you left. After seeing your father, I realized that I wasn't doing you or myself any good so I changed. I decided to show you I could be the best business partner and partner in life that I could be. Now, before you continue to feel guilty about the past, how about if I call my father?"

Maddie smiled at him and nodded. David stood up and walked to the phone dialing Philadelphia.

"Hello, Dad… I know it's been a while… Yeah, well, the settlement money makes up for a lot of the pain… Well, I'm thinking of starting my own business but it'll take time… Maddie? She's doing fine… Yeah, I still see her, actually I see a lot of her… Not really, we're married… We had some issues in the past and we wanted to keep it simple. It was only the two of us and a judge… I don't know, we've never talked about it… Yeah, married life is great… She was given a modeling agency and now runs it. I help her out from time to time… No, nothing else new, except you're going to be a grandfather… Yes, in about five months… Um, four months… Yeah, a honeymoon baby… Thanks, Dad. I know Maddie would want to see you again… We'll let you know… Yeah, love you too, Dad… All right… Goodbye."

David hung up. Maddie smiled at him, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No and he's very happy that we're married. He wondered what took us so long."

"I can answer that. Now, what have we never talked about?"

David sighed, "A reception or some kind of vow renewal in front of our family and friends since we eloped."

"It's not a bad idea, but I think we had better discuss it after the bambino enters the world."

"It'll keep for a couple of years. Now, your parents."

"What about Richie?"

"He's going to lunch with my dad so Dad will tell him. Now, it's your turn."

David brought the phone over to Maddie. She picked up the receiver and dialed, "Hello, Mom… How are you… How's Dad… Really… That's great… Anyway, Mom, I called with a purpose… Yes… Well, I wanted to tell you that you two will be grandparents in five months… David… Tell Daddy not to worry, we're married… I know, I know, but we needed to keep it simple… Right after we were canceled… Well, we tried but the priest would not let us… You never know… It occurred right after we went out together to commemorate Blue Moon… A little… Well, it was simple, nice, beautiful… All right, so you know everything. Does it matter… I agree we wasted much time… Yes, Mom, very happy… I would love that and I know David would love to see you… Sounds fine… All right, I love you and give my love to Dad... Goodbye."

Maddie hung up. She looked at David and said, "I hope I'll have that mother's intuition. It'll be easier, although my mother having it makes life difficult."

"She figured out we didn't get married under usual circumstances?"

"Of course. I hope you don't mind, but she wants to come out and help during the last month."

"Never. You know how I feel about your mother. And your father's a great guy too, just a little intimidating. I can't wait to hear his reaction to us."

Maddie grabbed his hand, "It will be fine. Although, since we told my mother we're married, you're going to have to move in the master bedroom. I only have three bedrooms and with the baby's room, I only have one guest room that you are occupying."

"Then, I'll move in. I was going to during your last month anyway. When you go into labor, I don't want you to move around anymore than you have to."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "My hero."

The doorbell rang. David got up to answer it and Agnes ran in giving him a big hug with Bert following.

Agnes was jumping, "Mr. Addison, I didn't expect to see you here, but it's so good to see you."

Bert and David shook hands. David commented, "So the newlyweds are back from the open seas. Glad to see you didn't run into any pygmies."

Maddie got up to greet them. "How was the honeymoon?"

Agnes ran to Maddie and gave her a hug, "Oh, Miss Hayes, it's so good to see you."

"Agnes, you don't have to call me 'Miss Hayes' anymore. I'm not your employer."

Agnes pulled away, "I know but you'll always be Miss Hayes to me. I'm so glad you and Mr. Addison are still friends."

Maddie looked over at David, "I don't think friends is the word."

David just shook his head in response.

Maddie looked back at Agnes, "So, tell me all about your honeymoon."

The girls walked into the living room as Agnes chatted on about the world cruise the network gave them in exchange for the Violas to never contact ABC again to ask for their own spinoff along with a sizeable cash sum.

David and Bert watched them chat. David asked, "Will you look at them, Bert? The hens clucking away."

Maddie heard that and turned to him, "Maybe, but we can still cut the head off the cock."

David's eyes widened, "You ladies talk all you want."

The girls went back to their conversation.

Bert looked at him, "You two still bantering?"

"It never stops Bert."

The guys walked into the living room and listened to Agnes still talking with Maddie asking a question every so often. After two and a half hours of Agnes giving every single detail of her four-month honeymoon, minus certain details, she finally asked, "So, how have you and Mr. Addison been doing?"

Maddie looked over at David, "We've been fine. Nothing as exciting as a four-month world cruise, but I acquired a modeling agency and David's been helping me run it. He's talking about running his own business some time."

Agnes turned to David, who along with Bert, was sound asleep. Bert was slightly snoring. Maddie rolled her eyes, "Addison!"

David jumped up, "Is it time?! Keep breathing, I'll call the doctor!" Bert jumped up too and did a salute.

"David!"

David stopped and looked at Maddie, "What?"

"You missed their honeymoon story."

"No, I didn't." He looked at the clock, "Well, not the first two hours."

Maddie shook her head, "I'm sorry, Agnes, that David is still David."

"Hey, you love me! I remember once when you tried to change me and decided you were in love with me warts and all."

"David, you just combined three different conversations from three separate years. And I said I accept you for who you are."

"What about love?"

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Fine, David. In spite of your many flaws, I love you."

Agnes' and Bert's eyes widened. Maddie decided to respond by putting her head on top of her left hand with the ring proudly showing. Agnes saw the ring, "Miss Hayes?"

She smiled, "Technically, it's Mrs. Addison, although for work, I'm keeping Hayes."

Agnes gave her another hug while Bert shook hands with David. "Congratulations, Sir."

"Thanks, Bert."

When Agnes pulled back, she spoke very fast, "Oh my gosh. It's about time. How did it happen? How long? Where? When? Church? Priest? Judge? What was the proposal like? Oh, I need honeymoon details, please!"

Maddie knew that Agnes wanted them to be together since day one and she was happy that her friend was excited for them. "Slow down, Agnes. First, we got married three days after the cancelation. There wasn't a proposal, exactly. David and I went out for dinner to discuss our agreements with the networks and somehow, we came to the conclusion that we should be married and we did it that night. It was a simple ceremony in front of a judge. We haven't been on a honeymoon yet because we've been so busy."

"But you two need a honeymoon, especially after everything."

David stepped in, "Agnes, it's been a honeymoon for us in a different way. Just being together is enough for now."

Bert said, "Wait a minute, when we woke up, you yelled something about a doctor."

Bert looked at David while Agnes looked questioningly at Maddie. Maddie and David looked at each other. David nodded and Maddie smiled before they looked back at their questioners.

Maddie spoke, "Well, I was wondering if you'd notice. Yes, I am pregnant, about four months along."

David added, "Which means, we're going to need a set of godparents."

Agnes was touched, "You're asking us to be the godparents?"

Maddie answered, "I can't think of anyone else who could care about a baby or children as much as you, Agnes. No one has a bigger heart."

"And Bertie here with his long-winded speeches can help with putting the kid to sleep if we ever need it."

Maddie rolled her eyes at David, although it was a true statement.

However, Bert replied, "Thank you, Sir."

Agnes was almost in a trance, "Oh, wow, Miss Hayes and Mr. Addison having a baby. I'm so happy for you both."

She gave Maddie another hug. When she pulled back, she asked, "So, do you need any help with anything? Your office, the house, anything?"

Maddie shook her head, "It's fine. David's been helping with the office and we decided that within the next two weeks, we'll decorate the baby's room. So far, everything's been moving smoothly."

Agnes replied, "Well, you make sure to let us know if we can do anything. And when the baby comes, we'll be happy to babysit for you."

"Thank you, Agnes, but aren't you and Bert planning on a family."

"Yeah, but we want to wait a little while."

Bert spoke up, "I hate to interrupt, but, Snookums, if we don't leave now, we'll be late for our house appointment."

Maddie asked, "You two are buying a house?"

Agnes gushed, "Oh yes, the network offered to buy us a house within a million dollars. I think they're afraid of Bert and I pitching our own series again. We're not, but we don't have to tell them that. Once we get a house, then we're going to look for new jobs. I want Bert as far away from the detective business as possible."

David said, "Good id– ouch!" Maddie had elbowed him. "I mean, let us know if you need anything."

"Yes, David makes a great moving man."

Agnes replied, "We will. Thank you so much."

The Addisons walked the Violas to the door. Each said their goodbyes and Bert and Agnes took off. Before they did, Agnes said she would get in touch with the other Blue Moon workers for the get-together that Maddie and David wanted.

Maddie felt a little melancholy. David noticed her expression, "What's wrong, Maddie?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering what it would be like to have an uncomplicated life like them."

"Do you really want to be like Bert and Agnes? And besides, what's so complicated now? We're together having a baby, you own your own business. Seems simple to me."

"But it won't be for long and I don't mean the baby. It just seems like we have test after test, and they never did."

"Maddie, do you even remember Season Three? Agnes threw Bert on a desk, attacked him with her lips, and he ran away from her. Then, Agnes tried to get him fired, then offered to resign. They started dating, although I don't remember how –"

"I think it had something to do with that case they took on their own. Life and death experiences can change things."

"It never did for us."

"That was different. Besides, when the people died we found the bodies after, none of them died while we were inside the house."

"What about the few chase scenes on roofs?"

"They all got electrocuted or fell. It's a little different than being trapped."

David shrugged not wanting to argue and continued, "Anyway, once they started dating, Bert thought that MacGilicuddy was hitting on Agnes and that she felt the same way. While you were in Chicago, Bert tried to run MacGilicuddy over with his car. I only managed to stop him in the nick of time."

"How did you manage that?"

"Well, I'll tell you. I saw Bert ready to go and I jumped in front of the car just as he pushed on the gas and I grabbed the car and pushed it back with my own two hands."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Was the car even running?"

"Yeah, I heard it."

"Was it in drive?"

"I… don't know."

"Let me guess, he revved the engine, and forgot to lock the door. You opened the door before he put it in drive and forced him out."

"I think my story is better."

"It's also full of fertilizer."

"Fine, have it your way. My point is that they didn't come without their ups and downs and it's the same way for us."

Maddie shrugged, "I guess you're right."

David smirked, "How do those words taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Like vinegar, but you were bound to finally be right after years of being wrong."

"You said I was right about spontaneity."

"Actually, I was right. MacGilicuddy did get divorced."

"True, but can you imagine where we could have been if we had acted on our dream sequences."

"Oh please."

"Maddie, you had a dream sequence too and yours was first. You attacked me much like Agnes attacked Viola when they first met."

"I did not!"

"You threw your purse and briefcase on the ground."

"Remember, it was a dream sequence! I would never do that!"

"Fine, although what about that Christmas? You pushed me on a desk and then decided to copy Bert's and Agnes' first meeting."

Maddie turned bright red as the memory hit her. Even though it was a little embarrassing, it almost made her smile, but she had to contain that smile so David would not have the satisfaction.

David knew Maddie was working very hard to maintain that scowl on her face and he decided to reward her. He quickly took her in his arms and their lips locked.

Slowly, they moved towards the couch without untangling from each other. David made sure to seat her down gently before climbing on top of her. Normally, he would be able to do this and still keep his sanity, but after everything today, like knowing that there was nothing wrong with him and speaking with their parents, he was too far gone.

Maddie, on the other hand, was happy that David was not stopping them. She needed this as she had been starting to feel unattractive due to her pregnancy. It was not noticeable unless she was undressed, but she knew that every time David held her, he could feel the slight bulge. When her first trimester was over, Dr. Weed had given her the green light to allow relations with her husband and boy, did she want to. However, she wondered sometimes if David was still attracted to her. Well, all the evidence at this moment gave her her answer. Slowly, her arms moved towards David's front and she began unbuttoning his shirt without losing contact.

Suddenly, the phone rang and they untangled. David got up to answer it while Maddie threw a pillow at the floor in frustration.

David smirked before answering, "Hello… Richie…"

Maddie mumbled, "I'll kill him."

David just smiled more as he continued talking to his brother. Richard offered his congratulations, especially at the thought of being an uncle, but David thought his brother was a little hurt because he got married without asking Richard to be his best man. Still, they had a pleasant conversation for once even with Maddie sending death glares at the phone.

Finally, David knew he was teasing Maddie enough so he said, "Listen, Rich, I need to go. The little woman is having some mood swing problems and you know I gotta keep her happy… Yeah, fun times with the hormones… All right… Bye."

He knew what he said would get him in trouble, but he also relieved that Richie's phone call interrupted them. He wanted to maintain their year agreement, not because of the initial reason that they needed to get their relationship back on track – that was moving smoothly, but because he wanted to show Maddie that he was a man of his word and that he could be trusted. Maddie needed to be able to trust him and that was the hardest thing for her to do.

Maddie growled, "I can't believe you told Richie I am hormonal."

"It's true, isn't it? I'm betting that right now you can't decide whether to yell at me or push me down on the couch and have your wicked way with me."

Maddie hated that David knew what she was thinking, "Get over yourself, Addison!"

"And of course, there was the threat towards Richie's life when he first called."

"Enough! Tonight, you're sleeping on the couch."

David raised an eyebrow, "Maddie, in case you haven't noticed, I've been sleeping in the guest room."

"You're not good enough for the guest room. You are rug dust."

"Rug dust? Sweetheart, you're pregnancy is making you lose your touch. My favorite was navel lint. Remember when you called me that?"

Maddie gave an exasperated yell and stomped up the stairs slamming her bedroom door. David just shrugged. He cleaned up the living room and washed Maddie's dish. He knew that she would probably forgive him by dinner when he brought it to her so he didn't worry. With her pregnancy, instead of worrying about hypertension, in Maddie's case, the doctor warned about hypotension. Well, that got the blood flowing.

Two hours later, David went to Maddie's bedroom with a tray of food in hand. He knocked and heard, "Come in."

He entered and said, "Dinner time! I'm sure that the bambina is hungry and waiting."

Maddie smiled and accepted the tray. "Thank you." She paused before continuing, "David, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Blondie. I knew you would be calm by the time I came up here."

Maddie looked down. David saw her expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I guess I am hormonal. I feel like… I guess I… I-I…"

David looked at her and started to realize what was going on. Thank God, he read all those books two years ago studiously or else, he would be lost. He sat on the bed next to her. "Hey, Maddie, you don't ever have to worry about that. I'll love you no matter what and I have to say, there is nothing more attractive to a man than the woman who is carrying his child. It's just that we made an agreement and I want to show you I can stick with an agreement."

She nodded. Then, something had hit her, "Did you call the baby a bambina?"

"Yeah. I know we decided not to learn the gender, but I have a feeling it's going to be a girl. If it is, I know I'd better watch out because a little girl that looks just like her mother will have me wrapped around her little finger."

"How do you have a feeling about what the baby is when I don't and the baby is inside of me?"

"I can't help it if I was born with magical powers."

Maddie rolled her eyes.

David smirked and then changed the subject, "Anyway, tomorrow is a Saturday, and I remember what you said today about people to tell, so do you want to get back in contact with Walter and Terri?"

"I remember the last time I spoke to Walter that he said he was seeing Terri. I wonder if they're still together."

"Well, I'll make that call to Terri tomorrow. Now, Little Mother, you should eat your dinner before it's ice cold and the bambina complains."

Maddie shook her head and began to eat. Suddenly, she stopped and looked down at her stomach. David quickly became worried, "What is it, Maddie?"

She looked up and smiled at him, "I'm not sure but I think I felt our child move. It's a couple of weeks earlier than last time but it feels the same."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "I'm not sure if you'll be able to feel it since it's so light."

They were silent for a couple of minutes and David thought he felt a slight fluttering. He looked at her and she nodded. They hugged tightly and began a new affection session, although David was now able to keep his mind intact. When he felt that Maddie was starting to become too far gone, he broke away. He saw disappointment in Maddie's eyes so he kissed each one and said, "I love you, Maddie, so much."

She smiled brightly, "I love you too, David, so much."

David then pointed to her food and she began to eat sneaking glances at him. When she finished, he took the tray to go downstairs and she followed him. They spent a relaxing evening talking about what they wanted to do with the nursery. Maddie fell asleep on the couch and David did not want to wake her so he fell asleep there too. They held each other all night.

* * *

The next day, David got in touch with Terri and that night Maddie and David went over to her apartment and Walter was there. Walter and Terri had been married for about a year and Wally was an active two-year-old. They had a small ceremony and Terri explained that they wanted to invite David and Maddie to their wedding, but they got married around the time of Maddie's miscarriage. Getting ready for the wedding was the reason that both of them were unable to attend the baby shower that ended in tragedy. Both were very excited that their friends came to their senses and finally were having the happy life they deserved. Maddie and David were also pleased that Walter and Terri got together. Maddie still felt guilty about the short marriage to Walter, but her mind eased at the thought that if she had not married Walter, then Walter would never have met Terri. The five of them enjoyed a pleasant visit. Wally especially took to David and so, Maddie and David offered to babysit if Walter and Terri ever needed a night out together.

Two months later, Maddie's pregnancy was still going well and David could never resist touching her stomach. She was starting to get nervous about becoming a mother, but knew that David would be a great father and help her whenever she needed it.

Her modeling agency was doing well and while she was always tired, it was not quite as bad as it was earlier in her pregnancy so she was more involved. And again, if a photographer was too friendly towards her models, an irate Maddie on hormones had the photographer running across the Pacific Ocean. David would take over when Maddie became too tired and he would do it discreetly so no one realized what was going on. The only way that the photographers, models, agents, and anyone else business related who interacted with the agency could tell that Maddie was pregnant was her bulging stomach.

However, their happiness was interrupted. One day when Maddie was taking a nap, the phone rang and David answered it.

"Hello… Mrs. Hayes… What… Yes… Of course… Yeah, Maddie and I will be out there immediately… Two days at the most… Of course… Will do… Thank you… Goodbye."

David hung up and looked at Maddie. He knew the news he had to tell would not be good for her health or for the baby. He quickly dialed Dr. Weed.

"Dr. Weed, please… This is an emergency… Madolyn Hayes… Thank you… Hello, Dr. Weed… I need to ask you some questions… Maddie's mother called me with some news about her father… He had a stroke… I know… Yes… Well, I want to know if plane travel will be safe for her… Chicago… Depends on how he's doing… Thank you… I'll do that… Thank you… Bye."

David hung up and then dialed Maddie's modeling agency. He had set up a plan all ready for Maddie when she went into labor, and had put the plan into action. They needed to get to Chicago immediately. He called the airport and made reservations to fly out in twelve hours, which would give him enough time to pack. He took another look at Maddie who was sound asleep and he went upstairs to start packing. He packed his things within fifteen minutes, but Maddie's took over an hour since she needed clothes, makeup, and accessories. He also wondered if he should pack some of the baby's things because Dr. Weed suggested that if they were not back in Los Angeles by the beginning of her third trimester, then she should have the baby in Chicago. He quickly dialed the Hayes' residence, but there was no answer. Then, he dialed the operator and asked for the phone number of the hospital where Mr. Hayes was. He finally talked to Mrs. Hayes again and asked her if she still had some of Maddie's baby things in case she had to give birth there. Mrs. Hayes affirmed that she had some things and that she wanted to go shopping for her grandchild anyway, so everything would be taken care of. Before hanging up, he asked Mrs. Hayes who Maddie's doctor was when she was in Chicago. She told him and even gave him the phone number. After hanging up, David called the doctor and had set up an appointment for Maddie in two days to make sure the stress that was sure to come would not harm her or the baby.

David then had to wake Maddie and tell her. It was not easy. When she heard her father had a stroke, she almost started to have a panic attack. David had to calm her and remind her that he was there for her. He told her he took care of everything, including the agency and a doctor in Chicago. While she calmed down from a panic attack, she started crying uncontrollably. David knew there was nothing he could do except hold her and be there.

Within twenty-four hours, they were in Chicago. Mrs. Hayes met them at the airport and the two women started crying. David offered to drive as long as they gave directions to the house. David and Maddie settled into her old room and he was able to make her laugh for a minute when he teased her about her James Dean poster. He then forced her to take a nap before they went to see her father. She protested but realized David was not going to budge. While she was napping, David and Mrs. Hayes talked. He always liked Mrs. Hayes and she expressed how happy she was that her stubborn daughter came to her senses. By the end of the conversation when Maddie woke up, Mrs. Hayes asked David to called her either "Virginia" or "Mom." David was touched that she accepted him as part of the family considering that he knew he was not what the Hayeses expected for their daughter and he told her so. Mrs. Hayes just laughed and said that he was better than she ever expected. David had a feeling that he would be calling her "Mom" before this visit was over.

The three of them headed over to the hospital. Before they entered, Mrs. Hayes finally told them that the stroke had him paralyzed and that the only communication he had was with his eyes. Maddie became pale and David held her closely knowing that she was either ready to faint or be sick. He was very happy that she had a doctor's appointment tomorrow and he prayed that everything would be all right. When David saw Mr. Hayes, he had a flashback to his childhood. His grandfather looked the same way before he died. David was five at the time and just realized at this moment that his grandfather had a stroke all those years ago. He held Maddie tighter as he saw the tears streaming down her face. He knew that this was not going to turn out well.

Maddie could not walk anymore. This was not the father she knew hooked up to millions of machines and the beeping coming from the equipment. Her father might be at a retirement age, but he was too young in spirit to do that. He was too still. Maddie was grateful for David holding her up or else she would be on the floor starting a flood in the hospital with her tears. David slowly brought her to a chair that was still some distance away from the hospital bed and helped her sit down. He knew there was nothing he could or say to make it better.

Instead, David squeezed Maddie's hand and then left her to walk to the bed. He spoke, "Hi, Mr. Hayes, it's your son-in-law. Maddie's here too and the baby decided to tag along. The baby's not born yet, another three months, but she's developing great. We actually don't know for sure if it's a she, but we have a feeling it will be. We've also decided on names. If it's a girl, we're calling her Alexandra Matilda Hayes Addison and if it's a boy, it'll be Alexander David Hayes Addison. Maddie is a little stubborn on the boy's name because she wants it to be David, but I'm all ready a junior and I have to thank you for what you did two years ago. How you looked out for Maddie and how you brought me to my senses when I was at my worst. Believe me, I've changed and I'm trying to take care of your daughter and I'll take great care of your grandchild. I love Maddie and I hope I can make you proud. I'm sorry that Maddie and I didn't get married in the traditional way so you and Mrs. Hayes could have attended, but believe me, your support when we told you meant a lot to us."

At the end of his speech, there was slight eye movement towards him and David knew that Mr. Hayes heard every word he said and even approved of him. Maddie was very touched at David's words. She finally got some of her strength and walked to her father standing next to David.

"Hi, Daddy. I also want to apologize for not having you at our wedding and for the many stupid things I did during my last visit here. You should know that David has made good on his word to love me and take care of me, even more than I would ever have thought, just like you. I love you, Daddy, and I'm thankful for how you raised me, how you put up with me."

Mrs. Hayes watched this scene from the doorway since only two people were allowed at a time. She knew her husband wasn't going to be around long, but she knew it meant a lot to him that his daughter, son-in-law, and grandchild, even if it was not born yet, came to visit him. She saw Maddie take his hand and place it against her stomach. David grabbed Maddie's other hand and they looked at him. A nurse came up to her and told her that visiting hours were over. She gave the couple another minute with her husband before she relayed the message. The three of them left together silent and each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Three weeks passed. David and Maddie officially decided she was going to give birth in Chicago and Mrs. Hayes could not have been happier. She spoiled her daughter and son-in-law buying maternity clothes and baby supplies, and giving David some family heirlooms to show him how much he was part of the family, such as an antique watch that belonged to Maddie's great-grandfather. They had also set up a crib in Maddie's old bedroom for when the baby arrived. Mr. Hayes was not doing any better or worse, but the three of them visited everyday.

However, the day finally came when they received the call that Mr. Hayes was in a coma. They all knew it was a matter of time before they received the final call. Mrs. Hayes stayed at the hospital every night insisting that Maddie needed to be in a comfortable bed so Maddie and David went back to the house.

Another five days passed and they began planning Alexander Hayes' funeral. Maddie was barely speaking, but David made sure that each day since they heard about the coma that she went to see her doctor to make sure the stress was not affecting the baby. Still, everything was healthy with her pregnancy and David believed that now, Alexander with his first grandson was watching their baby. Mrs. Hayes agreed when he told her a day after Alexander's death that Maddie was doing well despite the stress she was imposing on herself. She was surprised to hear that Maddie was an atheist, even though she was not very religious herself. Still, Alexander's funeral was a Protestant ceremony. Many of his business associates and the Hayes' neighbors came. The family of course came, including Annie. Mark was there but he sat separately from his ex-wife. Annie was four months pregnant by another man.

Maddie was silent during all of it – the ceremony, the family gathering, and even at the house. She shook hands and mumbled thank you when someone offered her condolences or a congratulations on her marriage and impending arrival, but other than that, she did not react. David knew that Maddie was ready to break down at any moment and he began to fear that she would push him away. He told Mrs. Hayes one night everything that happened the day that Maddie had left for Chicago and when she came back, about their complicated relationship, and even told her of his fears. She supported him and admired him more as she learned the idiotic things her daughter had done and yet, he stayed by her through it all. When he came to the subject of Annie, she listened and did not pass judgment. She loved Annie when she was younger and still loved her because she was family, but Annie had changed. She was especially disappointed in Annie's behavior and the fact she was pregnant by another man. During his story, she realized how beaten David felt when he got involved with Annie. He told her about letting Annie go because he knew Mark loved her while she was just someone that could take care of his frustrations. Mrs. Hayes promised David that she would help him if Maddie did push him away. She even offered to fix her will so that the only way Maddie would be able to inherit anything would be if she was still with David and if not, then David would inherit everything. David refused as he would never do that to Maddie.

David was happy each night as Maddie still had let him hold her, but he knew she needed more whether it was talking to someone or something else, he did not know. The day that Maddie's father died and since, she never cried. She cried when she heard about the stroke, she cried when she first saw her father, but she had not cried since. He knew she was tense, she tossed and turned at night, but as long as the doctor said Maddie was healthy, he did not want to press the issue as he was afraid of losing her.

Maddie, on the other hand, was numb. She thought about her childhood, her modeling days, seeing her parents after she retired from modeling, the time when she found out her father had an affair, staying in Chicago, and then, him lying in the hospital bed. She wanted to cry, but she could not. She also knew David was worried about her, and she knew of his fears. She did not want to push him away and she was happy that he stood by her side and held her at night. Besides her father's death, she knew that she needed Lamaze classes again, but her father's death reminded her more than ever of her miscarriage. The doctor's appointments did not help, if anything, they increased her fear of having another miscarriage because everything was going well, and last time, the baby was very healthy growing at a normal rate, she had long passed the first trimester when a miscarriage was most likely to occur, and yet, she lost the baby. She longed to talk to David about her fears, but her voice failed her. At night lately, she dreamed about the baby shower. She was happy, happier than she had ever been with everyone supporting her and David's eyes shimmering with love, but then came the pain and the blood, David shouting for her to remain conscious as they waited for the ambulance. That day was the worst day of her life as a nightmare that she never knew existed became reality. The scene dissolved into David shouting at her for lying about the child not being his and accusing her of losing it on purpose and then leaving her in the cold. She knew that the real David, her David, did not blame her for either of those things and if she told him, he would hold her tight and kiss her fears away.

Mrs. Hayes worried about her daughter as she watched her lack of interaction with the world. Finally, she suggested Lamaze classes and David was interested while Maddie froze. Both noticed her expression. Finally, Maddie asked, "Do we have to do it so soon?"

Mrs. Hayes looked at her daughter, "Maddie, you are seven months along. You probably should have started a little sooner. Besides, don't you want to get ready for the baby?"

Maddie did not react. David knelt in front of her, "Maddie, Honey, what's wrong? I know your father's death has been difficult, but there's something else."

Finally, the dam broke and Maddie sobbed into David's arms. He made sure she stayed on her seat because, if she came off, she would have problems getting up. She cried for over an hour and while David's knees were in great pain, he would not have it any other way than her being in his arms. He wished that he could take away Maddie's pain, but being there was what she needed right now. After her sobs quieted, he realized Maddie fell asleep in his arms. He along with Mrs. Hayes helped lean Maddie back on the chair where she remained asleep.

Mrs. Hayes looked at David, "It's about time."

He just nodded in reply.

"Does she have a doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

He nodded again. Finally, he said, "I don't know how to help her. I don't know what to do."

She smiled at him, "You're doing a lot. I remember when Maddie was in high school, her classmates and friends began to move away from her as she got into modeling. I don't know what happened, but her classmates did something horrible to her. I heard her crying in her room and she wouldn't accept comfort from her father or me. Two weeks later, we decided to get her a tutor as she wanted to model more. David, Maddie being able to cry in your arms is a big deal for her. It shows how much she needs you and you are there when she needs it. You might not know what's wrong specifically, but you know Maddie will turn to you when she's ready."

David gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat next to Maddie taking her hand in his.

When Maddie woke up, she felt refreshed, not happy but not despairing. She looked over at David who had fallen asleep holding her hand. Looking at him, her heart finally allowed her to believe that David would be with her through it all, no matter what happened. Maybe she needed to break before she could heal. She leaned towards David and began to passionately kiss him. Slowly, he woke up and responded. Her hand squeezed his as they continued.

Mrs. Hayes walked in and smiled. David told her about their unconventional marriage and their initial agreement, and so she debated if she should interrupt them. When their hands began to wander to more exotic places, she knew she should stop them before the neighbors had them arrested for indecent exposure inside her house. She cleared her throat and they continued. She did it louder and they still continued. She then coughed loud enough that it had hurt her throat slightly and the couple jumped apart. Both became the brightest shade of red.

She smiled at them and just asked, "So about Lamaze classes?"

David responded, "I think we'll begin next week. The Thursday class looked good. We used to be in rare form on Tuesdays, but some things change, and Sundays were the worst day for us. The six-to-seven timeslot should work."

Maddie nodded. Mrs. Hayes then said, "I'll register you both today," and then, she walked away.

* * *

The weeks passed and Lamaze classes were going well. Finally, it was two weeks before Maddie's due date and she felt she could finally relax over her fears of a miscarriage. The doctor said it could be any day now and she felt excited. She was not too scared of the pain considering the pain that came with her miscarriage, both physically and emotionally. She and David talked a little more about that time and cried about it together, but they felt even closer than ever. She did not get much sleep because the baby was so active, which made her think that David was wrong and the baby was a boy. David said it was a daughter who could not sit still just like her mother. When they were told it could be any day, David was nervous and yet not nervous at the same time. He hovered around Maddie like a typical husband, but he was not jumpy every time she moved like a typical husband. He and Maddie hoped the birth would be soon since David was not able to sleep when she was not able to sleep. Mrs. Hayes commended David on how well he took care of her daughter and grandchild and for how calm he was.

It was February. There was snow outside and a threat of a storm when Maddie's water broke. David and Mrs. Hayes got her to the hospital in good time. David acted as the perfect Lamaze coach despite a few curses that came his way. David and Mrs. Hayes went into the delivery room, each holding a hand. That was probably good for David, since Maddie was ready to break his hand, but having two hands on which to concentrate distracted from that particular goal. Maddie spent fifteen hours in labor and she was exhausted. There was some worry about her not being able to dilate properly and the doctor got the equipment ready to perform a C-section if she did not give birth within the hour. Finally, and without a C-section, Maddie gave birth to a daughter. David could not believe it and had cut the cord as if in a daze.

After the six-pound-ten-ounce girl was cleaned up, she was handed to her parents. Maddie started crying tears of joy along with David. They were both shocked at the emotions that were hitting them. They never thought this day would come. Maddie, at the age of thirty-nine, was especially surprised that she was now a mother. She looked at David holding his daughter and knew that his premonition of being wrapped around her finger was all ready coming true.

Maddie and David enjoyed every moment of Alexandra (Lexi) Matilda Hayes Addison's life. Maddie still worked at the modeling agency when they got back to Los Angeles, but she made sure to have her husband and daughter with her whenever possible. David decided to be a stay-at-home-dad while Lexi was growing up. Once she entered kindergarten, then he would open his bar. However, fate decided to bring them a surprise. Three and a half years after Lexi's birth, Maddie discovered she was pregnant again. This time, her pregnancy was complicated. It was lucky that Mrs. Hayes moved to a condo in Los Angeles because David had to run the modeling agency and Maddie was too sick to take care of Lexi. Mrs. Hayes watched over both girls when David had to be away. He felt guilty about Maddie's pregnancy and how ill she was, but she told him she hoped she would have another child and was excited about it despite being tired, sick, and bedridden.

Maddie finally got her way with the name as David Richard Hayes Addison came into the world in May 1994. Davy was premature by three weeks and had to be in an incubator, but he did well. After Davy's birth, Maddie had to have a hysterectomy as his birth caused too much damage. David was secretly happy that she did because he did not want her to get pregnant and go through that again. Again, David decided that he was not going to start his bar until Davy went to kindergarten. Together, Maddie and David taught their children the basics they would need to know for school. Their children played with the Bishops' and the Violas' children. All of them were close like cousins and the adults became known as Aunts Maddie, Agnes, and Terri, and Uncles David, Bert, and Walter. Romantic interests between the children sometimes would develop, such as a teenaged Alexandra Matilda fell for an almost college-aged Wally, but it did not disrupt the families.

In 1996, little Lexi became obsessed with a movie called _Matilda_ and she thought the movie was named for her. From that time on, she refused to answer to her first name and became known as "Mattie." It was a little confusing when David called for "Maddie" and Mattie answered or vice versa, but the family decided to make her happy and she never went back.

In 1999, both Addison children were in school and David finally opened his own bar with Maddie helping to invest in it. She used her contacts to hire excellent chefs and good service staff so that within two years, the joint was a success. The family worked well together, although not without their own squabbles. Sometimes, they would argue about big things and sometimes it would be about little things. They argued about work, punishing the children, chores that needed to be done, dealing with their investments, etc. The children quickly learned how to banter like their parents, which led to some amused looks between Maddie and David.

Maddie asked David, "Were we ever that bad?"

"No, worse."

It seemed that every time David and Maddie were about to go in for it, the children between the ages of seven and fourteen started up first distracting David and Maddie. It did not last as they got older with one of them being out of the house with a friend. In other words, David and Maddie did not change from how they were twenty years before except they were happier.

The only disaster for the family came in 2005 when Richie was involved in a major car accident and did not survive. The family mourned, but they stuck together through it. David had the hardest time, but Maddie was there for him just like he was for her when her father died.

Mattie graduated top of her high school class in 2008 and went to a college in New York City with an almost full scholarship. She also began modeling in the east and Maddie became her agent.

_This is where the real tale begins as it seems that David and Maddie lived happily ever after, but it is important to remember that nothing lasts forever. Love is the most powerful force on Earth, but it does not come without pain and/or confusion._


	5. Family Reunion and Introductions

Agnes was banging her head against a wall. Bert asked, "Agnes, what are you doing?"

"Haven't you seen this upcoming chapter? How could it have happened? They were finally together!"

"Agnes, Sweetcakes, I did see the chapter, but they," he pointed to the audience, "haven't. Don't give too much away."

Agnes pulled herself together, "Oh, right. I guess since we're appearing now, we're giving the intro."

"Yep. So, ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls –"

"Bert, let me do it. Make it quicker. The author would like to thank you for reading, reviewing, and following this story. This chapter is finally the beginning of the crossover with _Beauty and the Beast_. If you have not seen the third season of that show, well, let me warn you, there are spoilers here. If you want to know what happens, Wikipedia is a good site that gives away more information than it should. Anyway, at the end of this chapter, it also gives a brief summary about _Beauty and the Beast_ and what you need to know for this story, so if you want to know, scroll down to the bottom and scroll back up to read the story. It's annoying, but the author wants to make sure she does not scar anyone for life because they read the spoilers even though they did not want to be spoiled. Boy, that's a mouthful."

Bert took it from there, "The author adds that the only characters she owns are the children of any character that appeared during _Moonlighting_'s original run and the two names mentioned, who may appear in flashbacks in the future but not this chapter. Everyone else belongs to either ABC or Witt/Thomas Productions or another production company. Additionally, there is a new _Beauty and the Beast _series on the CW this fall 2012 and she wants us to say that she will not base anything on that version."

Agnes ended, "Now, on with the story and make sure to review and tell the author that what is happening to your two favorite characters stinks."

"Here, here. Maybe we'll get bigger parts."

"Um, Bert, I was talking about Miss Hayes and Mr. Addison. I've made peace with the fact that I'm not a favorite and you should too."

Bert's shoulders slumped, "Why not?" A second later, he asked, "Am I your favorite?"

"You're my favorite husband."

"But am I your favorite character?"

"Well, um… sure. I mean, I never thought I would have a love interest since I am me."

"You hesitated."

"Did I?"

"Agnes!"

"Well, I like Miss Hayes' and Mr. Addison's complicated relationship."

"Two minutes ago, you were hitting your head against a wall because of them."

"But it keeps them interesting."

"Am I not interesting?"

"To tell the truth, you were more interesting when you were ignoring me and I admit that I was probably more interesting when I was trying to get you laid off from Blue Moon. It's the way it is. Now, we've wasted enough of the readers' time, so now to the chapter. And if you want to throw rotten fruit, I won't blame you."

**I think it is also time that I speak up for myself. Regarding the deaths of Alexander Hayes and Richard Addison, there was a very good reason why. If **_**Moonlighting**_** had not had that weird fifth season in which Maddie's and David's relationship was classified as "pals," then the show could have had a chance of being renewed for a sixth season, despite us knowing that Cybill Shepherd and Bruce Willis were ready to move on from the show. Anyway, in May 1989, the actor Robert Webber, who played Maddie's father, died, so the show would have had to either do an episode about Maddie dealing with her father's death or replace the actor if they wanted Maddie's father to show up again. Personally, considering how Maddie reacted to her father's infidelity and the miscarriage, I feel the show would have gone with the latter. Please give me some credit that I kept him alive an extra six months. It is possible that **_**Moonlighting**_** could have used a stand-in actor so that Maddie could have seen her father before he died. Charles Rocket, the actor who played Richie, died in 2005 and we all know there could not have been another actor to replace him.**

**Now, Agnes and Bert are right that you may want to throw fruit because of what will happen in this chapter, but I did classify this story as a romance and a drama. Knowing our favorite couple, they would make mistakes and if this story was full of sweetness, there would be no point to reading it. Maddie and David have always loved each other, but we, the audience, saw how much through their fighting and I am trying to keep that consistent. I do promise that while things will look bleak, I am not doing a remake of the fifth season.**

**Additionally, you might find an inconsistency in terms of the number of bedrooms in the Hayes-Addison residence. It was not mentioned in the last chapter, but David and Maddie added an extra bedroom with Davy's birth in case David's father and stepmother wanted to visit.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter or at least, do not give up on me like many gave up on the fifth season.**

* * *

"When is Dad coming?"

Maddie, now sixty-one, was fussing with an arrangement of flowers, "He should be here any time, Davy."

"How are you going to pull this off?"

Maddie closed her eyes for a second, "I don't know."

The doorbell rang and Maddie went to answer it, "David, you're on time."

David, now fifty-six and completely bald, entered with a suitcase, "When it came to you, was I ever late?" He added, "Not counting work," when he saw her expression.

Maddie closed the door, "I guess not. Well, everything is the same as when you left."

"I'll put my clothes in your closet."

Davy came into the entrance hallway, "Hey, Dad."

David dropped the suitcase and gave his son a hug, "Hey, Son."

"Dad, I'm eighteen!"

"Yeah, but you'll always be my son. When you get married, I'll be giving you a five-minute hug at your reception."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. He still needs to get into college."

"Maddie, it's in the bag. He's a straight-A student, just like his sister. Speaking of which, did you check her plane?"

"It's on time, and when I spoke to Matilda, she said one of her friends would pick them up and bring them here. Besides, the last time you said 'it's in the bag' was when we were nominated for sixteen Emmys and only won one. If I remember correctly, that episode was dedicated to the memory of your mother."

"My fake mother so the writers could get back at the Academy. While my real mother had the same name, she died when I was a kid. You know that."

"Well, it's still bad luck."

"I thought you weren't superstitious."

Maddie glared, and he saw that Davy was trying not to laugh.

David decided not to start anything, "Alright, well, I'll put my stuff upstairs." He walked upstairs with his suitcase.

Davy watched his mother watching David go into her bedroom. "Mom, why don't you just tell Mattie you and Dad are separated?"

Maddie turned to her son, "We would have if she wasn't bringing her boyfriend with her. We don't want to ruin this for her, especially since she hasn't been home in three years."

Davy rolled his eyes, "You've been separated for two. How will she react if in three months from now you call her and say you're divorced?"

Maddie didn't want to think about it. Even though she and David had been separated for two years, she didn't want to file for divorce and she knew he wouldn't. However, she and David ignored their situation, so it was natural for Davy to think his parents were going to file if they had not already.

"Well, I probably should check-in with your father." She quickly went upstairs.

* * *

David was almost done unpacking. Maddie watched him for a moment from the doorway before she started, "I guess I forgot to be nice and say hello when you first came in, so I'm saying it now. Hello."

David smirked at her, "Hello." There was an awkward silence.

Maddie tried to start a conversation, "Well, I heard your bar-restaurant is doing well."

He nodded, "Yeah and I know you're agency is great. It's easy to tell who your models are in those magazines and newspapers."

"Especially when your daughter is one of them."

"She's as beautiful as her mother."

Maddie blushed and awkwardness fell over them. She tried again, "So, how's Sarah?"

David stiffened for a moment, "She's fine."

"You two getting serious?"

"Me? Serious? Never. Besides, getting serious leads to too much confusion and heart- I mean headaches. How about you and James?"

Maddie tried to be nonchalant, "Oh, we decided to end it."

David remembered that expression on her face from many years ago, "You mean you decided to end it because he was getting too serious. Did he propose?" Everyday, for the past two years, his stomach was in knots wondering if that day he would be served with divorce papers. He decided that Maddie had to be the one to file and he trusted her enough to think she would not pull the same bull Tess did. He would grant Maddie a divorce if she wanted it, but he would not initiate it.

Maddie nodded, "I'm not ready."

David shook his head, "You were never ready."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. Anyway, we shouldn't get into a fight since Mattie will finally be home."

"Agreed. Um, I'll take that couch and you can have the bed since you're being so cordial about everything."

David grunted, "Thanks. Which reminds me." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"What is this?"

"Your money from the bar. I know you come in once a week and buy a drink. Tell the airhead who makes you pay that it's on the house."

"David, I can afford to pay for my own drinks."

"I know, but you won't let me make child support payments."

"You already contribute so much to Davy's college fund that I would feel guilty. I still feel guilty."

The awkward silence again. Finally David said, "Well, don't. Remember, you invested in it, so don't pay anymore. Let's just get through Mattie's visit."

Maddie nodded, "I'll go downstairs and start getting dinner together."

"Want help?"

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Mattie, relax." Mattie was stiff as a board on the plane ride from New York City to Los Angeles.

"I can't help it, Jacob. I haven't seen my family in three years."

Jacob Wells wished his bond mate would open up more about her family, "But you've talked to them since then."

"I know, but I don't know why I'm doing this. Why am I putting us through this?"

Jacob took her hand, "Mainly because I asked you to. You need to reconnect with your parents. It's important."

"I know. And if it was just my father and brother, then I wouldn't worry, but it's my mother who's the problem."

"And you never explained why."

"She will never understand. To her the world is black and white. If I try to explain to her what we have, I think she'll commit me to a mental ward. The worst part is bringing the invitation from your father to them if they ever visit New York, which will probably happen for my college graduation."

"She must be in love or else she would not have married your father."

"I'm not sure if she loves him. They fight, or they used to fight all the time. She would always slam doors. Until I left for New York, I didn't realize that I was becoming exactly like her and I don't want that."

"It takes two to fight. What about your father?"

"He adores her. If he couldn't get her to respond, then, yes, he would keep the fight going. He loved it when she challenged him."

"It sounds like they have a magic of their own."

"Magic? My mother would roll her eyes if she heard you say that."

"I think you need to give her a chance. She might have changed in the last three years."

"Not from our phone conversations. She manages me like any other model, does her business, and then hangs up. My father on the other hand jokes about it being a good thing his business is doing well or else he would go broke buying all of my magazine covers."

"Well, I'm sure you're not like every other model to your mother. She probably doesn't want to show favoritism."

"Well, she never calls me unless it's related to work."

"And when do you call her?"

"You're sounding like your father."

"It's a gift."

Mattie relaxed a little and actually smiled, "There's one gift from him that I especially like."

"I know."

The rest of their flight was quiet, but more relaxing.

* * *

As Maddie was chopping vegetables, she asked David, "So did Mattie tell you anything about this guy?"

David was starting the stew, "Not too much. Actually, when she first met him and told me about him, she actually sounded nervous, like she knew she was falling for him when she barely knew him."

"How could you know that?"

"Because it was the same tone that I know I used when I first met you."

Maddie started to get upset, "David, do you have to be so sweet?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

David shook his head, "No, I don't. As usual, I have no idea what's going through that blond noggin' of yours. You get mad if I make a crude comment or lie, but you get mad if I say something nice and true. I don't know what you want of me."

"I just want us to be civilized."

"And what's your definition of 'civilized?'"

"You know, just being polite, only small talk, no sappiness or fighting."

"So you want us to act like polite strangers or acquaintances even though we've known each other for twenty-seven years and been married with two kids for most of them?"

"I think that's the best way to handle this."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

They worked in silence the rest of the time. When dinner was almost done, the doorbell rang. Maddie and David froze a minute before they practically ran to the door.

In the entrance hallway, they saw Davy giving his big sister a hug. When they pulled away, Mattie said, "I missed you, Neanderthal."

"I guess I missed you too, Barbie."

David cleared his throat and Mattie ran to him, "Daddy!"

He hugged her tight, "I missed you so much, Princess."

"I missed you too."

Maddie stood back a little and watched the scene biting the inside of her lip. Finally, Mattie pulled away from her father and looked at her mother.

She said, "Mom."

"Mattie."

Slowly, Mattie walked over to her and gave her a hug and Maddie hugged her daughter back. "I missed you, Baby."

"I missed you too, Mom."

Mattie pulled away and walked back to Jacob, who was standing in the background.

"Mom, Dad, Davy, this is Jacob Wells, my bon-boyfriend. Jacob, my mother and modeling agent, Madolyn Hayes, my father, David Addison, and my little brother, David also, but we call him Davy."

Jacob walked to Maddie and kissed her hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Hayes." He shook David's hand, "Mr. Addison," and then, he shook Davy's, "Davy."

David spoke, "It's great to meet you, Jacob, and please, it's David and Maddie. We're not that formal around here, although we're supposedly civilized."

Maddie gave David a quick death glare and then turned to Davy, "Davy, why don't you show Jacob to his room and help him get their things upstairs."

Mattie looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. She, Davy and Jacob went upstairs with the suitcases.

Maddie watched them go upstairs and then went into the kitchen. David followed. He asked, "So what do you think?'

She shrugged, "He seems like a nice young man. He definitely has manners. Did Mattie tell you anything about his background or what he does for a living?"

"I know they met at college. He was a T.A. for one of her classes. A year ago."

"Well, I guess we have something to talk about at dinner."

David nodded, "Guess so."

A few minutes of silence and then, Jacob came into the kitchen, "Do you need any help with dinner?"

Maddie smiled at him, "No, you're our guest. Please make yourself comfortable."

David said, "Maddie, why don't you set the table and I'll finish up here."

She grabbed the place settings and went into the dining room with Jacob following. "After I finish with this, can I fix you a drink, Jacob?"

"Water will be fine, Madolyn. Where I live, we rarely drink."

Maddie thought that his answer sounded strange, but could not put her finger on why. "So, where are Mattie and Davy?"

"Upstairs, I thought I would let them have some time to talk alone."

Maddie's stomach dropped. She had a feeling that Davy might tell Mattie what had been going on, but she tried not to show it. Still, she had the strangest feeling that Jacob knew of her fear. She decided to ask him another question, "How long have you lived in New York?"

"My entire life. Mattie said you used to live there when you were a model."

Maddie smiled a little at the memory, "Yes, I lived there about thirty years ago. David did as well."

"Did you know each other then?"

"No, we met in Los Angeles."

They continued to make small talk until Jacob suddenly froze and said, "Excuse me," moving quickly towards the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davy and Mattie were in her room. "So Dad told me you've applied to eight schools."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to find out within the next two weeks."

"Are people comparing you to me?"

"What do you think? I am the brilliant brother of the brilliant Matilda Addison, now known as Hayes."

"Sorry about that. I thought after four years of being away and we were never in school together, that it wouldn't have happened. What else is going on?"

Davy looked down for a minute, "Mom and Dad would hate that I'm telling you this, but you need to know – they've been separated for two years."

Mattie was in shock, "Separated?!" However, she quickly calmed down or at least her voice did, "What happened?"

Davy shrugged, "Not sure."

Finally, Mattie was able to act nonchalant, "It's not surprising since they fought all the time."

"They didn't fight, they bantered like you and I used to. They only started fighting at the time they separated. Dad was pleading for Mom to talk to him and she threw him out. Dad hadn't been home at night in weeks saying he was working at his business and I think Mom suspected he was cheating."

"I hate to say this, but Dad did have a wandering eye."

Davy shrugged again, "Yeah, but he wouldn't do that to Mom. He always talked about how hard everything was between them and how it was worth it so they could be together."

"He always called us his little miracles when we were younger." She sudden looked up and saw Jacob in the doorway.

Jacob asked, "Are you all right?"

Mattie nodded, "Yes, just shocked for a second. You know catching up and everything."

"Mattie, you are in greater turmoil than that."

She knew she could not keep anything hidden from him, "I just found out my parents are separated. That's all."

Jacob did not move, "I sensed a tension between them. However, I don't think it's over. When I entered the kitchen, I felt a sorrow surrounding your mother and an anxiousness around your father."

Mattie headed towards the doorway, "Jacob, as you would say, you only sense feelings, you cannot read minds."

"Believe me, their minds and feelings speak very loudly, even though your mother tries to subdue hers."

Mattie decided to get off this topic, especially when she saw Davy's curious face, "Well, ready for the Spanish Inquisition?"

"It won't be that bad."

Davy came up behind them, "If it's not tonight, it will be. Mom is a little difficult at times and you're dating 'daddy's little girl.'"

Mattie gave Jacob a look as if to say, _See, I wasn't exaggerating._

As they went down the stairs, Mattie asked, "Davy, do you have a girlfriend in high school?"

"Yeah, Amanda Viola. You remember her, Miss Top Model?"

"I remember teasing you. Davy and Amanda sitting in a tree/K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Davy smirked, "Probably your most boring quip."

"Hey, I was ten."

Jacob smiled at Mattie and Davy acting like typical siblings. He was looking forward to learning more about his bond mate.

"And everyone thought you were going to end up with Wally."

"Wally was nice, but it would not have worked anyway, especially after going to college. What's he up to anyway?"

"He's a junior executive in some company and he's now dating Carmelita Viola."

"I wish him luck. Carmelita is exactly like Uncle Bert. I swear if I have to hear one long-winded speech on anything, I'll scream. I wonder how Aunt Agnes manages to keep herself from knocking him out."

"Easy, when you have five kids, you need to make sure the other parent is conscious. I think she gets back at him though when she goes out with Mom. They are never back until two in the morning."

Mattie suddenly looked over at Jacob who was grinning. She looked at him shyly. "I'm sorry, Jacob. All of this must be terribly boring for you."

Jacob shook his head, "Not at all. The Violas sound interesting."

Davy spoke up, "Aunt Agnes is fun. If you call her, she answers in rhymes. Uncle Bert is a nice guy, but a little too eccentric at times. Never start a conversation on anything or he will make an issue out of it. He once made an issue of tissues and how the handkerchief is better for people's health."

Jacob looked over at Mattie, who nodded.

* * *

Dinner was beginning nicely. Jacob started the conversation by talking about Mattie's achievements in college and it gave Maddie a chance to really catch up with her daughter.

Finally, the inquisition began. David asked first, "So, Jacob, Mattie said you two met in one of her classes."

"Yes, I was a teaching assistant in her biology class a year ago. Molecular biology."

Maddie wanted to ask how they started dating but felt that Mattie would not like the question.

Jacob could sense Maddie's curiosity, "The professor was tough, I'll admit, for a class that was supposed to fulfill a basic science requirement for most of the class. I held study sessions to help and Mattie attended them. We began talking outside of the class and the rest is history. We did not consciously date but we had lunch together, met for coffee after a long day of school, and just clicked."

Mattie looked at both of her parents, who looked satisfied by Jacob's answer.

Maddie then asked, "Jacob, what are you doing in school?"

Jacob responded, "I am actually working on my PhD. I want to get my medical license since I received my legal degree and license a year ago. I still have three years to go."

Maddie and David looked at each other and then quickly turned away. Maddie asked, "Jacob, if you do not mind, how old are you?"

"I was born in September 1989, so I am twenty-two and I went to college when I was fifteen. Three years undergraduate, three years law school, and now four years medical school."

David commented, "No offense, but you sound like Superman."

Jacob replied, "I know it sounds strange and I know you, Maddie, want to know how I am paying for it. My mother was rich, so I have enough to go to school and still live comfortably."

Maddie noted the word "was" when Jacob described his mother. Jacob felt the change and said, "My mother was Catherine Chandler."

David concentrated, "That name sounds familiar to me."

Maddie looked over at him, "Catherine Chandler? I think I met her once. She was always in the New York society pages until the mid-eighties. I met her when I was dating a C.E.O. who took me to a society dinner."

Jacob nodded, "She was bored with being a debutante and did not mind getting into trouble. It was only when she was mistaken for someone else, had her face slashed, and almost died that she changed her life. Three years later, she disappeared for six months and was found dead in her apartment."

"I'm so sorry, Jacob," Maddie said quietly.

"It's all right. It happened many years ago. Also, since everyone else knew her, they tell me stories all the time."

David asked, "What about your father?"

Maddie noticed her daughter's eyes widen for a second and then look towards Jacob.

Jacob answered, "My father raised me along with my grandfather and other family members."

David looked at Maddie who was watching Mattie. He then clarified, "What does your father do?"

Jacob looked at Mattie before answering, "My father does a lot. He is a teacher, construction worker, miner, runs a camp, you might say, works in the nursery, and is a community leader."

Maddie was impressed, "Really. How can he do all that? I mean time wise."

"Where he lives, jobs are not five days a week, nine to five. As a teacher, it's more of a home schooling system. If he is needed to do other things, such as construction, he gives the students assignments or has them teach themselves while he leaves to do the work that's needed. Sometimes, we had classes on the weekends, but none of us minded. Learning is greatly valued where we live. At college, many other students complained about one teacher or another from high school, but that was never a problem for me."

"You were obviously taught well in order to go to college three years early."

"Considering who my father is and that my mother was a lawyer, no one expected any different. When my father suspected I would learn move Abo- I mean, outside of our community, he made me take the tests and I was accepted quickly."

"So what are you planning to do with your degrees?"

"Since money isn't an issue, I'm not doing this for a career. My grandfather is a doctor and I wanted to take up his work. In the community from which I came, there is not a local doctor except for him and he is in his eighties. And if the people in the community need a lawyer, well then, I'm there too."

"So everything will be pro bono."

"Yes."

Maddie looked down and then looked back up, "Well, it sounds like very noble work."

Mattie's face fell.

* * *

That night, Mattie snuck into the guestroom and Jacob was ready to greet her.

They embraced for a moment. Jacob said, "That wasn't bad tonight. I think your parents like me."

Mattie turned away, "I saw my mother's expression. I'm not sure if she thinks I can do better as a model or what."

"You're putting words into her mouth that she did not say or even think. She was a little worried when she learned I went through college and law school and now, I have medical school, but learning that I won't be broke forever appeased her."

"But what about –"

"I sensed a memory stir in her. I think she wishes she could do more pro bono work, but she feels overwhelmed."

Mattie rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Mattie, you say your mother does not understand you, but I think it goes two ways. Are you upset that your parents are separated?"

"No, they probably should have separated years ago. I don't understand how two so very different people ended up together."

"They never told you?"

"They talked about how they met, but I don't think they ever told us about their wedding or falling in love or anything about their relationship. They're hiding something."

"Well, you know when they got married."

Mattie shook her head, "Nope. They celebrate the anniversary of when Mom joined their old business, Blue Moon Investigations, but not their wedding anniversary. If I had to guess, I think they got married because of me. Mom was pregnant and Dad wanted to do right by her, especially because my grandfather was dying at the time. No wedding anniversary, no need to tell me I was a mistake."

"I am sure they never once thought you were a mistake. Mattie, there's a lot more to your parents than meets the eye. I have seen people who have been in pain and gone through hard times. Your parents are similar to those I have met but different because they prefer to ignore it rather than confront it. And I know," he added when he saw Mattie's face, "you said they fought all the time, but sometimes, fighting can be a way of ignoring things. They can concentrate on other things instead of what is really bothering them. You once told me your father called you and your brother his miracles. Maybe you should figure out why."

"Jacob, you know I can usually talk about things, but when it comes to my mother, I can't. I just can't. She won't understand, she won't listen to me, and she won't answer me."

Jacob knew that Mattie would not give up her stubbornness, she was too much like her mother. Of course, if Jacob mentioned that to her, she would deny it and be even more stubborn.

Mattie's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Why are you laughing?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Does it look or sound like I'm laughing?"

"No, but I can feel a humor that is not my own."

"Did I tell you today that you are beautiful?"

"You're now sounding like my father. He pulls that when he wants to avoid a question."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends."

Jacob hugged Mattie close to him and gave her a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she said breathlessly, "I'll let it go for now."

They continued to kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom –

"Maddie, since when do you wear flannel pajamas?"

David was dressed in ripped sweatpants without a shirt while Maddie wore plaid flannels.

She answered, "I've had these for a while."

David smirked, "The price tag's still at the bottom."

Maddie looked down and David laughed, "Made ya look."

She started to boil, "Addison!"

"Oh, come on, Maddie, it's me. Do you really think flannel pjs would prevent me from pouncing on you, if I even wanted to? Actually, you should know better that the more you wear, the more my imagination is allowed to run wild."

Maddie walked over to the couch, "David, this is uncomfortable enough without your repulsive remarks."

"You know, I find it strange that you're more uncomfortable than I am considering what happened."

She lied down, "David, I think that you shouldn't be flirting with me when you have a girlfriend."

"Really? Maddie, first, we're not serious. She's free to see other men and I'm free to see other women. Second, if I had you back, I wouldn't look at another girl ever again."

"Could you please go outside and spread your words on my lawn?"

David lied down on the bed, "What I really find strange is that every time I'm very serious, you make jokes."

Maddie did not answer.

David continued, "At least give me credit for not responding how I really wanted to your no flirting comment."

Maddie turned her back to him.

"Gee, Maddie, what ever happened to acting civilized?"

He saw her throw on a blanket and pull it tight around her.

He called out one final time, "If you get too hot, let me know. I always knew how to cool you down or heat you up depending on what you needed."

She pulled the blanket tighter. David thought he heard, "I hate you, David Addison."

He gave an inaudible sigh and turned off the light.

* * *

The following morning, David woke up and saw Maddie had left the couch all ready. He shook his head and proceeded to get dressed for the day wondering how did everything go so wrong?

Meanwhile, Maddie was making breakfast. **Before you ask about Maddie cooking alone, her mother taught her some skills while they were in Chicago after her father's death and David taught her more. Her meals are edible.**

Maddie looked outside the page and said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks."

Jacob came into the kitchen, "Good morning, Madolyn."

She turned towards him, "Morning, Jacob. Were you comfortable last night?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes, thank you."

She asked, "Have you seen Mattie this morning?"

Jacob hesitated, "…She'll probably sleep another hour."

Maddie paused for a second realizing that either he snuck into Mattie's room or Mattie snuck into his room. She did not like it, but she knew her daughter was old enough to make her decisions. Jacob sensed the change in her.

"Madolyn, what you are thinking… nothing happened last night."

When it was too late, Jacob sensed David outside the kitchen knowing he heard that last statement.

David stormed inside, "Did you sleep with our daughter last night?"

"David!"

Jacob tried to explain, "We did but it's not what you think."

Maddie saw that David was going into overprotective mode for his daughter, "David, calm down. Mattie's old enough that if she wants to be intimate with someone, it's her decision as long as she is safe."

David turned to her, "Oh, as safe as you were when we were first together."

Maddie went pale and David threw his hand over his mouth. He could not believe what just happened.

"Maddie, I'm –"

"If you two would excuse me, I have some things I need to do upstairs." Maddie ran quickly.

David turned to a wall and began banging his head against it.

Jacob felt all the emotions. David was first very protective of his daughter, then was a frustration when Maddie tried to calm him and now, he felt a deep guilt and sadness. Maddie had a great heartache. While the words would have suggested that Mattie was right, she was an accident, the feelings flowing between her parents did not match up.

Jacob said quietly, "I think you should go after her."

When David finally stopped hitting his head against the wall, his forehead was very red. He finally said, "I can't. She won't forgive me for this. I can't even believe I said it. Please, Jacob, don't tell Mattie or Davy about this."

"I promise, although I think you should clarify that you weren't talking about Mattie. She thinks she was an accident and that's how you and your wife got married."

"She's wrong about that. She was conceived on our wedding night."

"Forgive me if I am out of bounds, but Mattie told me you don't celebrate your anniversary."

David sat down, "We don't, mainly because we can't remember it. Our business closed three days before, we decided to commemorate the end of an era, got smashed, and woke up married the next day. Maddie was very embarrassed about how it happened that we agreed not to celebrate our wedding but celebrate when we met."

David then looked at Jacob strangely. Jacob replied, "Sorry, my father has a gift of making total strangers open up to him and I inherited it. I promise I will not say anything to anyone, especially your children."

David looked Jacob closer. Jacob replied again, "I'm sorry. I also inherited my father's gift of empathy where he can actually sense others' feelings. You and your wife's feelings speak very loudly that I can figure out the question before you ask it or decide not to ask it. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. The connection I have with your daughter is even stronger."

David was not sure what to believe. He finally asked, "So you think I should go after her?"

Jacob said, "She feels alone and is in great pain. I think that someone who understands her pain can be the only one to get through to her."

David nodded and left quickly. Mattie entered the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Jacob, what's going on?"

"Your parents know we were together last night."

"But nothing happened."

"Your father is protective of you, but your mother sees herself in you and said you had the right to make your own decisions. They collided and now, they need to talk it out."

"You're hiding something from me."

"I don't know, I can only feel. I sense what's wrong, but unless I know for sure, Mattie, I can't tell you."

Mattie nodded, "Fine. At least, Mom left breakfast." She began to help herself.

* * *

Maddie, meanwhile, was in her room crying on the floor beside the bed. It had been over twenty years since the loss of her first child, but, when she thought about it, the pain was as raw as when it first happened. At times, she felt guilty that she was able to have more children and wondered what she did wrong that he did not survive.

David entered the room and his heart broke when he heard Maddie's sobs. He quickly went over and knelt by her. When she did not react to his presence, he slowly had put his arms around her hoping that she would relax into him.

She did not push David away but she did not relax into him either. She knew David was sorry about what he said, but he still said it and it still hurt. Back then, she had missed one day of the pill, the day after David and she had their wild chase scene with the milk truck and at the bowling alley. She began again the morning after she and David were first intimate, but obviously, it was too late and it could have been either David's or Sam's. Once she discovered she was pregnant, she loved that baby despite him being an accident. Why she wanted to believe it was Sam's then, she was not sure. Back then, all of her decisions were made while she was pregnant and she was not sure if it was her pregnancy or if she really was nuts that led to those disasters at the time.

Finally, her sobs subsided. David said, "Maddie, I'm so sorry."

She did not respond.

David tried again, "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want our daughter to go through what we went through."

Maddie whispered, "Neither do I."

He started when Maddie remained silent, "I want you to know that I don't blame you for… him. That was the dumbest thing I ever said and I'll admit I have said some dumb things."

Maddie replied, "The understatement of the century."

David decided not to comment, "Maddie, just know that I didn't mean it."

Maddie finally looked at him, "You did mean it. You said it in a moment of passion, so obviously you once thought it. I want to know how long."

David tried to keep his temper, "Maddie, I never thought it."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

"YES, YOU DID! YOU DID! YOU DID! YOU DID!"

There was a knock at the bedroom door. David got up to answer it and Davy was there.

"Dad, I could hear you both when I was heading downstairs. You don't want Mattie to hear, do you?"

David shook his head, "No. Thanks for the warning."

Davy nodded and walked away. David closed the door and walked over to Maddie, "All right, I had thought it when you told me you were married to Walter and that it was Sam's. What else was I supposed to think? While it still hurt, I got over that feeling quickly deciding that the whole mess was not the baby's fault and I would love that baby because it was part of you. However, considering our current situation, the bitterness I felt then has come back since you have treated me the same way. I was wrong to say that but I have to admit that this 'civilized' situation doesn't work for me. You know what I want."

Maddie nodded, "I can't, David."

"Is this like when we were first married that you couldn't forgive yourself for all the crap over those two years?"

"No."

"Then, why can't we talk?"

Maddie remained silent.

David stood up and said, "Fine." He walked to the doorway and paused hoping that Maddie would stop him like the morning after their marriage. When she did not, he went downstairs.

Maddie just buried her head in her hands.

* * *

**Here is the _Beauty and the Beast _description:**

_Beauty and the Beast _is a romantic drama in which socialite Catherine Chandler was walking in New York City when she was attacked by men who mistook her for a call girl. They left her in Central Park to die, but Vincent, a man whose face looks like a lion and is very strong, found her and brought her to his world in the abandoned tunnels below the city. Below could be considered a magical place with its Mirror Pool, Chamber of the Winds, Chamber of the Falls, etc. The people Below sent messages on pipes to communicate with each other. Vincent's adoptive father, called Father but his name was Jacob Wells, was a doctor and helped save Catherine's life. During the ten days Catherine was Below, Vincent kept her company and helped her to heal spiritually. He also developed a spiritual bond with her in which he could feel everything she was feeling and Catherine could sense Vincent at times, although it was not as strong for her.

When Catherine returned to her world, she changed her life – she got out of her father's corporate law firm and began to work as an assistant district attorney in investigations and her money was used to help Below in which she became a Helper. Her work allowed her to save others and she guided a few families Below for safety, but several times, her work got her into danger and Vincent, sensing her in the bond, saved her losing himself in the process while killing her attackers. In other words, he became a beast.

During the first year, Catherine accepted the bond she had with Vincent, but at the same time was sad that they would never be able to share a life together so she dated other men. By the second year, she knew that Vincent was her life. Vincent's life also revolved around Catherine, but he resisted his sexual attraction to her believing that if they were to become intimate, he would hurt her. Finally, the beast within could not stand to be bottled up and consumed Vincent. Vincent, in order to save Catherine and his Tunnel family, went further below to the catacombs. Catherine decided to save him and went to him inside a cave. Just as Vincent was about to harm her, he stopped as soon as he heard her voice and instead allowed himself to die. Catherine brought him back to life with love but the bond was lost.

Immediately after, her boss and friend, Joe Maxwell was injured during an investigation and Catherine took over. She found out she was pregnant as well, but she could not tell Vincent because he was so distraught at the loss of the bond. The investigation became even more dangerous and Catherine was kidnapped for six months. At first, the kidnappers wanted to know where the evidence was that would incriminate them. Then, Catherine was able to send a message on the pipes and Vincent attempted to rescue her, which failed. The kidnappers then decided they wanted to keep Catherine alive in order to have her child, the child of the beast. On the day of the baby's birth, Vincent was able to sense the heartbeat and attempted to save Catherine again, but she was injected with a lethal dose of morphine and died in his arms after telling him about their child. Vincent brought her body back to her apartment and began the search. Joe brought in an outside investigator, Diana Bennett, who found Vincent and helped him save his child. Diana then shot the lead kidnapper, Gabriel, with Catherine's gun. Vincent named his son Jacob after his adoptive father.

**The people Below will be introduced as they are used. I just wanted to give a quick, if you would, summary of the show. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. Bonds

The door to Maddie's office at the Hayes-Addison residence opened and two people, a young woman and man, entered. They sat on her desk.

"Hi, I'm Mattie Hayes and this is Davy Addison."

"Is it just me or is this corny that we have to act like our parents?"

"Well, someone has to do the introduction."

Davy rolled his eyes, "Why can't the author just do it?"

Mattie got off the desk in a huff, "Fine, we won't do it. I have to get ready for my scenes anyway."

Mattie walked out.

Davy looked over and then, slid to the middle of the desk. "Now, I get my spotlight. Once my parents go to New York City, I won't be around for a while. Anyway, the author as usual wants to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and following her story. It means a lot to her. Additionally, she does not own _Moonlighting _or _Beauty and the Beast_, but she owns Mattie and me. It's kind of creepy, isn't it?"

The door banged open. Mattie came in, "Why you little worm! We were supposed to do this together!"

"Hey, I'm getting cut out soon."

"It doesn't matter!"

**Here we go:**

Mattie: You always have to be the center of attention. If something doesn't go your way, then you try to get even or do something that'd give you more attention.

Davy: You realize you're an attention hog. Mattie Hayes, the greatest model in the world. Everyone should bow down and worship you. All hail Miss Hayes.

Mattie and Davy then said together, "I can't take this. If the author wants an introduction, she can do it herself!"

They both stormed off in opposite directions.

**Bet you were wondering when you would see some overlapping dialogue. Promise more to come, just not in this chapter.**

**Anyway, I know that Maddie was cold and she will not be the most warmhearted in this chapter either, but honestly, how often was she nice to David, especially after The Big Bang? Every time David called her nuts, we thought that the word was an understatement. Just realize that relationships take a while to sort out, so there will be resolution, just not until it is closer to the end. I always felt that Maddie needed to heal, and I think it went beyond the miscarriage to even before she met David and I want to explore that. Your patience will be appreciated. I did give some more of Maddie's internal thoughts in this chapter so maybe your feelings toward her will soften. I also will reveal what led to their separation, but not in this chapter. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**One additional note, I made a reference to the **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**episode entitled "Shades of Grey" in which Father and Vincent were trapped in a cave-in and Catherine could sense that Vincent was in trouble. She ended up saving him by getting materials needed for a digging machine and explosives to get them out. It was the first time that Catherine used the word "love" when speaking to Vincent. Probably, this story should be in the crossover section, but because the first three chapters were pure **_**Moonlighting**_**, I placed it in this section. If you feel that I need to change it, please tell me. SPOILERS for the third season of **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**! You have been warned.**

* * *

An hour after David left the bedroom, Maddie went into her office inside the house to get some work done. As usual, work was the best thing that made Maddie forget or at least, distracted her so that she didn't concentrate on her problems. She did not have to worry about her relationship with David and she also did not have to wonder why Mattie had been away for three years. All of it had hurt too much to think about.

However, within half an hour of her escape, there was a knock at her door. Maddie recognized that knock and did not move.

She heard, "Hey, Maddie, I know you're in there. Want me to spit and slide under?"

Maddie could not believe how David reverted into his nonchalant attitude when a couple of hours ago, they were discussing their lost child and bitter feelings. She decided not to answer.

David opened the door and walked inside holding a tray, "I brought your breakfast."

She did not look up, "I'm not hungry."

He rolled his eyes, "Maddie, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. I'm busy."

David had set the tray on the floor. "You don't even know what I want to say and yet you're brushing me off."

"I know what you want to say."

"No, you don't."

Maddie sighed and finally looked up, "Fine, what do you want to say?"

David replied, "I wanted to pass an idea by you. I still have Dodgers preseason tickets for tonight, got them before we knew about Mattie and you said you wouldn't mind going since I got three…"

"Yes?"

"Well, what if Davy, Jacob, and I go, so I can get to know Jacob better and make up for my earlier temper, and you and Mattie can do something together?"

Maddie liked the idea and yet was afraid of it. "I don't know, David."

"Why? Are you afraid?"

_Damn him._ Maddie replied, "Of course not. It's just that maybe Mattie and Jacob wanted to spend time together tonight."

"They don't have plans – I asked."

"Maybe Jacob doesn't like baseball."

"I just had a conversation with him about the Yankees. Any other feeble excuses?"

Maddie glared.

David shook his head, "You know, Maddie, you are nuts. Last night, you said it was uncomfortable to be in the same room with me, but now, you'd rather be around me than spend time with your daughter?"

Maddie looked away, "It's not that I don't want to spend time with her. I know that she resents me and there's nothing I can do. I'm not even sure why she feels that way. We used to be so close when she was in high school, but one year of college and then, we collide. I feel like I'm only her agent, not her mother."

David sighed and sat on the desk next to Maddie, "What's it like when you talk to her?"

"It's only business. I used to ask her questions and she closed up, so now, we only talk about modeling options. I didn't know she had a boyfriend until you told me he was coming with her. I feel like she resents me being her agent as well."

"Did you deny her any shoots?"

"Only with the photographers or company heads I know have reputations. There was one shoot I know she wanted, but it was the summer before college when we still got along."

David did not realize what had been going on with Maddie and their daughter, but of course, Maddie and he had been separated for most of that time. He wished he could help her.

Finally, he asked, "Do you mind if I suggest it to the kids?"

Maddie shook her head. David got up and took Maddie's hand to help her stand and they left the office to go to the kitchen. David quickly came back to grab the tray he left and then went back to walk with Maddie.

When they entered the kitchen, Mattie, Jacob, and Davy were laughing.

Maddie smiled at them and asked, "What did we miss?"

Jacob answered, "Just learning about the troublemakers here."

Mattie became serious, "Hey, I wasn't that bad." A smirk touched her lips.

David replied, "Believe me, you were."

Maddie seeing Mattie's face added, "You inherited your father's impishness just like Davy, but after some of your pranks, you haven't learned how to keep a straight face yet."

Everyone laughed and was in good humor.

David then spoke up, "Hey, I got an idea. Jacob, I have three tickets to the Dodgers' preseason game tonight. Davy and I were going with Maddie, but she's not a baseball fan. Might I interest you?"

Jacob replied, "I'd be honored, David."

Mattie looked at Jacob, "If you don't mind, Jacob, then I'll try to get together with some of my friends tonight."

Maddie's face fell and she quickly moved to clean up the dishes so no one would see her face.

Jacob sensed Maddie's feelings, "Actually, Mattie, I think since I'm spending time with your father and brother, then you should catch up with your mother."

Maddie quietly held her breath wondering how her daughter would respond.

Mattie's eyes widened as she slowly responded, "I don't know, Jacob, I mean, Mom probably has a lot of work to do."

Jacob sent his disappointment to Mattie and she did not look him in the eye.

Maddie realized that her daughter did not want to spend time with her, so she replied, "Mattie's right, I do have a lot of work."

David spoke up, "But, Maddie, it's the first time Mattie's been home in three years." He was disappointed in his daughter and he knew Maddie was being nice.

"David, don't worry about it. Mattie and I will have plenty of time before they leave for New York."

Mattie felt a sinking sensation as she felt her mother's work was more important than she was. She stood up, "Well, I better call the girls if I'm going to try to meet them tonight." She left the kitchen. Jacob followed.

Maddie slumped once Mattie was gone. David came up behind her and had put his arms around her. She slowly relaxed into him. No matter what was going on between them, she knew David would always be there for her and give her strength when she needed it. She also knew that if she and David talked, really talked, then their separation would be over, but Maddie could not bring herself to talk to him. It was her fault again and she did not know why she messed up their relationship after all these years.

* * *

In the living room, Mattie was about to pick up a phone when Jacob took it away.

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

"Do you realize how hurt your mother is?"

"You heard her, she has to work."

"No, she said that so you wouldn't be forced into spending time with her."

"Don't you feel what I feel too?"

"If you had just asked her to spend time with you, she wouldn't have said she needed to work and then you wouldn't feel like she cares more about her work than you."

Jacob decided to put the phone down. "Fine, call your friends, Mattie."

Mattie grabbed his arm as he walked away, "Jacob, why are you so angry with me?"

Jacob looked at her, "You know why."

"I'm sorry you never got to know your mother, but I know my mother and we don't have anything in common."

Jacob shook his head, "You're both models, your mother told me last night that she also went to college in New York City. You're right, nothing in common at all."

Mattie sighed, "Well, New York has changed in the last forty years. And I'll admit we have modeling in common, but other than that, we can't talk."

"Try."

* * *

In the kitchen, Maddie was still in David's arms. They both wanted to savor feeling each other's presence. It took all of David's willpower to not begin kissing that spot on the back of her neck, but he did not want to ruin anything. Maddie knew that she should pull away, but she had to admit that she needed David. Maybe they were not meant to be together together, but they were meant to go through life together. What she said while she was married to Walter over twenty years ago still held true. What they had went beyond vows, it was in their hearts and in their minds and only the two of them would understand it.

Davy watched his parents. He could not understand them since they had been separated for a long time, but the way they were right now showed that their feelings were still there. He slowly stood from his seat and headed towards the living room. Unfortunately –

"Ouch!" The two siblings were rubbing their heads. It was enough to break the spell between Maddie and David, and so, they pulled away from each other.

Mattie glared at her brother, "Davy!"

"Mattie!"

Maddie walked to the doorway, "What is going on?"

Davy spoke, "Nothing, Mom, I was going upstairs to work on a research paper and I didn't know that Mattie was coming in. Then, the big bang."

Maddie and David looked at each other as those words triggered the memory of another big bang. They quickly looked away.

Maddie then asked, "Was this worth all the drama?"

Davy and Mattie shook their heads. Maddie rolled her eyes, "Then, just apologize to each other and move on."

David worked very hard to not look at Maddie. In his opinion, all she had to do was apologize, they would talk everything out, and then, they could be together again.

Both Davy and Mattie said, "I'm sorry."

"Good, now, Davy, when is this paper due?"

"It's my final project for English. The teacher just wants to see us make progress until the end of the year when it's due."

"All right, get to it."

Davy left.

Maddie looked at David, "You know, it's hard to believe those two are legally adults at times."

"Hey, they're part Addison. They'll always have a part that's young at heart."

Maddie could not help but let a little smile come to her face. While she did not want to admit it, she liked the concept that their children would always be like David. David had matured more since their marriage, but he kept, she guessed she would call it, the spirit of being David.

They finally noticed that Mattie was just standing in the doorway looking at them.

Maddie asked, "Do you need something, Mattie?"

"Sort of. Do you really have to work tonight?"

Maddie wondered what her daughter was thinking. She shrugged, "The work is not due immediately. I just like to be ahead."

Mattie started slowly, "Well, I was wondering if we could do something tonight?"

Maddie tried not to show her surprise, "What about your friends?"

"They are getting together in three days, so we're not doing anything tonight."

Maddie looked down for a quick second and then looked up, "Sure. Do you want to watch a movie or something else? Since you haven't been home in a while, I'll let you decide."

"Maybe a movie, but we can watch it here. One movie I haven't seen in a long time is _The Heartbreak Kid_."

"You know where it is."

"Great." With that, Mattie left.

David asked, "Whatever happened to the great action flicks like _Die Hard_? You would have a whole series of movies to keep you busy tonight."

Maddie rolled her eyes and went back to the dishes.

David then said, "Oh well, I guess you two like that model-turned actress. Make sure though, that Mattie doesn't get any ideas into her head."

Maddie turned to him, "What ideas?"

"Out of everything our daughter can do, I don't want acting to be one of them. Everyone sleeps with each other, tabloids, paparazzi, blech!"

"David, even as a model, I dealt with the paparazzi and since Mattie is becoming successful, she will too. You know I'm trying to protect her. However, if she gets a chance at acting, she will make the decision, but I don't think she will do it."

"Good and point out that model as an example. She broke up a marriage, started living with him, and got a bad reputation. It was only after she left Hollywood for a few years, got a television show, that she could come back from it."

"David, remember, I was the first person Peter dated after he broke up with her."

"Did you ever meet her?"

"I met her once or twice."

"How many other stars or big honchos did you date?"

"It's none of your business. Besides, we all ready had this conversation."

"No, we didn't. Twenty-three years ago, we a conversation when I guessed how many men you've been 'intimate' with and I happened to be right with the exception of slippery when wet. Although, I was sort of right with him since he showed you how to use a stick and boy, did I reap the benefits."

"David! You realize children could be reading this."

"This story is rated T for Teen. It's more of a warning than we gave on our show when we used innuendos. The best one was when you were on the floor, your derriere up slightly, and I asked you if you were praying or if you finally came to your senses. I still have no idea how that got past the censors."

Maddie rolled her eyes and knew it was better not to reply.

David finally asked, "So, you happy now?"

"Yes and no. Mattie wouldn't have had time to call her friends since it couldn't have been longer than five minutes. I think she changed her mind. I guess I'm nervous. I don't know."

David thought, _Uh oh_. He asked, "You're not going to bail on her, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Are you feeling ambivalent?"

Maddie realized where David was going – he thought she was acting like the night that she ran to Chicago. "No, I'm actually nervous. I'll admit I'm nervous. Does that satisfy you?"

"Maddie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you riled up. While I still feel the way I do for you, I want to protect our daughter first. I wish I knew what was going on with you. We might skipped around things we should have talked about, but we would finally talk about them directly."

"David, I didn't ask you to come here to fix our relationship. I wanted a nice visit for Mattie and Jacob."

"I know, but don't you think we should while I'm here. Even if we don't fix the marriage, what about our friendship?"

"No matter what, David, mad at you, not even talking to you, I'll always think of you as my best friend. Not a pal, believe me, I haven't used that term in over twenty years."

"Okay, so no matter what is going on with the marriage aspect, we're best friends. Right?"

"Of course."

"Then, Bestie, when Mattie and Jacob leave, do you want to go to a movie or something? Just hanging out, no pressure, no talking about the kids or marriage, just two best buds spending some time together."

Maddie took a deep breath before looking up and smiling at him, "I would like that."

"Great!"

"Great!"

If nothing else, this was what Maddie wanted – a deep friendship with David where they could be themselves. Maybe marriage was too much pressure for her and that is why she ruined it. She hated to think about what happened, but she was happy that David did not hold any hard feelings. Instead, he wanted to give them a second, no, make that third chance. Maddie realized immediately that she ruined her second chance and she did not want to mess up a third time. While the logic did not make much sense, even to her mind, she felt that because she loved David so much she needed to push him away. Of course, that did not work – David always tried to find activities that he could do with Davy and ended up inviting Maddie. They saw each other at least twice a month and talked on the phone many more times whether it was to discuss one of Mattie's covers or when they heard from her, Davy's schoolwork, their businesses, or even their personal lives since at one point, they both were dating someone. They asked each other for advice and listened to each other, but when they saw each other in person, that was when everything became awkward. David did not discuss their relationship over the phone because he felt it was something that had to happen when they were face-to-face. When they went out with Davy and came back, once Davy went upstairs, David would try to talk to Maddie about them and she would get defensive. It usually ended with an explosion and David slamming the door out of the house. Maddie felt awful after, but she also felt she had no choice.

When she had decided to push David away, she did not think beyond a separation. Divorce had never gone through her head, but now, she realized that after being separated for two years, their marriage had to go somewhere whether it was a divorce or reconciling.

David and Maddie kept looking at each other after making their friendship outing. David could not help himself and he leaned closer. Maddie wanted to pull away, but the way David affected her was too strong. She leaned in as well and their lips touched. It was not a passionate kiss, but they still felt the sparks. They pulled away after a few seconds.

Maddie's first instinct was to get defensive and yell at David for taking advantage, but she did not. David saw the look in her eyes and decided to speak, "Maddie, don't read into it like you're doing. We both know that there will always be something between us. Think of the kiss as sealing our friendship, just like when you thanked me for the pearls that you're wearing now."

Maddie's hand went to her neck and she touched the pearls. "Besides Mattie and Davy, they are the greatest gift anyone has ever given to me."

"Same here with the car you gave me after Mattie's birth." **It was not a teeny mobile in case you were wondering. It was a black 1974 Jenson Healey Roadster, not practical for a family but if David needed to drive the kids somewhere, he and Maddie switched cars that day.**

David looked around, "I like how the author keeps commentating."

Maddie raised an eyebrow, "You noticed? Although it seems like she only wants to insult me between my cooking and the first car I gave you."

"Well, I can personally vouch that you've improved on both levels. Would you have eaten your own cooking before we were canceled?"

Maddie shrugged, "You have a point. I would have taken more cooking lessons back then if it had not been for the near death experience in the garage."

David's stomach sank at the memory. If he had not been so stupid with Annie, then Maddie would have come to him herself, he would have stayed with her, and maybe their relationship would have been fixed earlier. Of course, what happened back then might not have had an influence on what happened between them now, but he was sure that what did happen was some kind of misunderstanding that Maddie would not allow to be resolved.

He remembered that day. He took Annie to lunch and somehow, she talked about how they should be living together and not disturbing Maddie. He found himself agreeing, especially when Maddie's refusal to go dancing with him again flitted through his mind. That night, Annie came with her suitcases and told him about Maddie. It took all his strength to not run out of his apartment straight to Maddie's house. As Annie tried to seduce him that night, all he could think about was Maddie and ended up telling her that he felt a migraine coming, something that happened once in a while. The next morning, he was on pins and needles waiting for Maddie to come to the office and as soon as he saw her, he could not help himself and had to run to her making sure she was real and alive.

Maddie saw David's face fall and she knew he was reliving the memory. She asked tentatively, "David?"

David was pulled out of his thoughts and just looked at her.

She decided to put her hand to his face, "I'm all right, remember. I'm here."

David shook his head and took her hand in his, "You have no idea what it was like not being able to call you or run to your house to protect you. You have to know that I wanted to do that more than anything."

Maddie felt herself melt and wished that she could harden herself against his words. Finally after remaining quiet for a few seconds, Maddie replied, "I believe you."

They continued looking at each other and their hands did not move. Maddie broke eye contact knowing that if she looked at him any longer, their children, no matter how old they were, would have walked in on something that would scar them for life. How they managed to avoid their children walking in on them when they were intimate in the past, they would never know. Maddie tried to harden herself against her feelings for David, and while externally she was able to do that, internally, she had a major battle that she faced every second she was around him.

David was happy to know that he still had an effect on Maddie, but he wished he knew what would have an effect to get her to talk to him. He decided to let her off the hook and so, letting go of her hand he changed the subject. "So, anyway, why doesn't the whole family go out to lunch? My treat. And when is your mother coming over?"

"Tomorrow, and the Violas and the Bishops are coming the day after."

"You don't have your usual wild night with Agnes this week, right?"

"No, Terri volunteered to go out with her, especially since we're going to New York for Mattie's graduation. Does Bert come to the bar often?"

"You think Agnes would let him?"

Maddie smiled, "Good point."

"Besides, he would drive all my customers away."

Maddie looked away from David, "So you asked Agnes to keep Bert away?"

David shrugged, "Business is business."

"Too bad we couldn't have asked her to keep him away from Blue Moon."

David shrugged again, "Kinda hard when he worked for us. We would've been paying him for doing nothing."

Maddie raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't the motto of the Wobblies 'no work and pay?' Something I think was started by you."

"They worked sometimes, just not enough to actually be worth what we were paying them."

Maddie rolled her eyes and tried to work on the dishes again. "Thankfully, we now have employees who are willing to work and earn every penny of their paychecks."

David leaned behind her, "So, when do you hold the limbo contests?"

Maddie did not look back at him, "I don't hold limbo contests… I hold chess matches every other week."

David was not sure how to react. He was surprised that Maddie held any kind of competition for her employees, but chess was so boring. He decided to respond sarcastically, "Chess? How do they manage to contain their excitement?"

Maddie turned around and David pinned her to the sink. She pretended, with great effort, not to notice, "Remember, my employees are almost twenty years older than when you helped me, and two of them were in their forties or fifties. They asked me to switch from the limbo contests to something less strenuous."

David's mouth fell open.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "David, many times when you've stated the obvious, I would respond with 'no flies on you' but if you keep your mouth wide open, you'll be catching plenty."

David's mouth closed immediately and he finally regained words, "You never told me you continued the limbo contests."

Maddie smirked, "I knew if I did you would hold it over my head for the rest of our lives. I actually won the first time I began them again."

"Madolyn Hayes, I have never been more in love with you than this minute, with the exception of our kids' births."

Maddie was starting to lose control again. She knew that David was joking, but very serious at the same time and he still had her pinned against the sink. _Damn him!_

She tried to stop the sparks, "David, I really need to finish the dishes."

David released his arms and she turned back to the sink. He grabbed the rest of the dishes off the table and brought them to her. He then asked sensuously in her ear, "Need any help?"

Maddie could not help but shiver. It had been too long and the reminders of the past were right behind her. However, they were separated – she had to fight this. "David, what if the kids come in?" _Damn! That did not come out the way I wanted._

David was pleasantly surprised that Maddie did not push him away fully, but was only asking him to wait since they were not in a private area of the house. He decided to relent, but not before dropping a light kiss against that spot.

Maddie dropped the dish in her hand, but thankfully, it was not a big drop so it did not break. Not even twenty-four hours with him and she was all ready putty. She needed to sleep in her office tonight or else something would happen between them that she would regret and not regret at the same time. She knew if the word "pact" came out in the morning, neither one would survive.

David then said in a normal tone, "I'll see if the kids are ready for lunch yet." With that, he left the kitchen.

Maddie sagged against the sink. Davy's words from last night were coming back to haunt her, _How are you going to pull this off?_ Her words were also valid, _I don't know._ She truly loved David and wanted to be with him, but she could not allow herself to do so.

* * *

Lunch went smoothly and soon enough, it was time for the guys to leave for Dodgers Stadium leaving Maddie and her daughter alone. It was not without incident as David managed to sneak Maddie away from the group and kissed her lightly. He whispered, "Until tonight."

Jacob also before he left with the Addison males managed to Mattie alone for a couple of minutes to quickly tell her that her parents were married before she was conceived.

She asked, "How do you know this?"

"Your father told me. Don't ask me more. If you want to know for sure, ask your mother while you are alone tonight."

Mattie looked skeptically at him.

When the guys had left, Mattie and Maddie were left alone and the silence was awkward.

Maddie asked, "So, want to watch the movie?"

Mattie nodded, "Sure, I all ready put it by the DVD player."

The women went into the living room. Mattie had set up the movie and they both sat on the couch. They shared a few laughs and actually enjoyed themselves. When the movie was over, Maddie asked, "Do you want to watch another?"

Mattie knew that Jacob would be pestering her later on if she did not talk to her mother so she responded, "Not right now. Um, maybe we could talk?"

Maddie was surprised but happily responded, "Of course."

There was another awkward silence since neither was sure who should start. Mattie began, "I'm guessing you want to know more about Jacob and me."

Maddie of course was curious, but she said, "Only if you don't mind."

Mattie hesitated, "I don't mind exactly, but I don't think you'll believe me."

Maddie looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"What Jacob and I have is unusual and it's hard to explain."

Maddie replied, "When you think you love someone, it's always hard to describe."

"Mom, I don't think I'm in love, I know I'm in love with Jacob."

"Mattie, first, let me say that I like Jacob, a lot as a matter of fact, but you're both so young that you could meet someone else. I thought I was in love with several men when I was your age."

"This is different. I know I'm in love with Jacob and that we're meant to be together."

Maddie wanted to let it go, but she could not help but remember her own stupidity when she was young and even into her late thirties. Of course, there was the stupidity now, but she was not going to dwell on that. "I just don't want you to lose your practicality."

"I'm not. It's hard to explain and you won't believe me."

Maddie sighed, "All right, Mattie, tell me and I promise to keep an open mind."

Mattie took a deep breath and began, "It all began when I was a freshman…"

* * *

*FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO*

Mattie was in her freshman year of college. Her roommate, Deborah, and two other girls were with her. Jacob, in his second year of law school walking, was reading a law book getting ready for a test and was not paying attention to where he was going and bumped into the girls. Mattie fell and Jacob helped her up. He also picked up a book belonging to one of the girls and handed it to her.

"I'm so sorry."

One girl said, "You better watch it."

"I really am sorry."

Jacob grabbed his book and ran, his face red.

The girls started walking again. Mattie looked a little dazed and Deborah noticed, "Hey, Mattie, are you all right?"

Mattie snapped out of it and replied, "What? Oh, I'm fine. I just feel a little strange."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel embarrassed for some reason."

"Why? He was the one who knocked you over. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know – that's why it's so strange."

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

Maddie listened confused at what her daughter was telling her. "So you met Jacob two years earlier?"

Mattie nodded, "Mom, what I wanted you to know is that I felt embarrassed and there was no reason to be embarrassed. What I was feeling was Jacob's embarrassment."

Maddie was lost, "What do you mean?"

"Jacob felt embarrassed that he wasn't paying attention and I could feel that. A few minutes later, I felt an intense concentration, determination, and Jacob was taking a test at that same time. I had lunch with my friends and no classes that afternoon so I had nothing to concentrate on. About four hours later, the strange feelings disappeared."

"Mattie, I don't understand."

"Jacob inherited something from his father, it's empathy. When people are near him, he is sensitive to what they are feeling. Last night, Jacob answered questions you had but never asked because he could sense them."

Maddie thought to the night before and had to admit that there was something different about Jacob and while this explanation was farfetched, it did explain the strangeness or the difference about him. "It's hard to believe, Mattie, but I still don't understand what you were talking about."

"Believe me, Mom, it's hard to describe. I lost the strange feeling when Jacob spoke to his father. He lives at home."

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Jacob walked through the tunnels below New York City. He then walked into his father's, Vincent's, chamber. Vincent sat at his table writing in his journal. He did not look up, "Come in, Jacob."

Jacob moved inside more, "Sorry, Father, I did not want to disturb you."

Vincent looked up, "It's never a disturbance. How was your test?"

"I think it went fine. I just had to concentrate more than usual."

Vincent closed his journal and stood up, "What's troubling you?"

"Father, can you describe the bond that you and Mom had?"

"It was like we were one. I could feel her heart beating next to mine. I knew everything she was feeling, almost could tell what she was thinking."

"Father, I think I feel a bond with someone. I can feel another heart beating. I also feel a confusion and while I'm confused, it's a different type of confusion from how I feel. When did the bond with Mom begin after you found her?"

Vincent started to get lost in his memories, "As soon as I touched her. I turned her over to take her pulse and I suddenly felt her heart. There were no emotional feelings from her because she was unconscious, but once she woke up, I felt a great fear that I knew was hers." He came back and asked, "Who is this person you have a bond with?"

Jacob threw up his hands, "I don't know. I was so lost in my studying while walking to class that I walked into a group of girls and I touched two of them. One I actually knocked down and one I gave her back her book. I apologized, picked up my things, and left quickly because I was so embarrassed. I don't know which girl and I don't know her name. I just know I can feel what she is feeling and I think her confusion is because she can feel what I feel. Dad, you never mentioned if Mom could feel you."

"She could when I had let my guard down. Jacob, you have a greater advantage than I did. I spent most of my life at that point thinking that a relationship with a woman was never meant to be. Therefore, when I fell in love with your mother, the feelings were so intense that I quickly decided I needed to keep the bond from her. While she was healing down here, she could feel my presence and I taught myself how to hide the bond from her during those ten days. She could feel me when I was in trouble once, a cave-in in the Maze, and there were other times."

"Father, until I can find out who she is, I need to hide this from her and I need to make it less…"

"Intense?"

Jacob nodded. Vincent said, "I can help you."

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

Maddie was still confused, "Where does Jacob live? He made it seem like it's very separated from New York City. And where are there mines near New York that there would be a cave-in?"

Mattie slapped her hands over her mouth, "Did I say cave-in?"

Maddie nodded. Mattie sighed, "I can't explain right now about the cave-in. I'll explain when you come to New York for my commencement. Which reminds me, Jacob's father has invited you, Dad, Davy, and Grandma to stay with him and the rest of Jacob's family. Believe me, there is plenty of room."

Maddie replied, "I guess that would be nice to get to know him. Wait a minute, what did you say his name was?"

"His name is Vincent and Jacob's grandfather is named Jacob Wells, but everyone calls him Father, except my Jacob of course. The older Jacob founded the community and Vincent has since taken over."

"Where do they live?"

"Close to the city."

Maddie was a little frustrated, "Such as Long Island, Manhattan itself, Staten Island?"

"Yes."

"Mattie, you can tell me."

"I will, Mom, I promise, but I can't until you come to New York."

Maddie decided to let it go, "Fine, now I don't understand the… bond, did you call it?"

"Jacob and I are bonded together. We can feel what the other is feeling all the time. I know right now that whatever team Jacob is rooting for is winning because his is excited about the game. I also know that Jacob knows you and I are talking about him and his family because he can feel my cautiousness not trying to reveal too much."

Maddie thought back to the other night and suddenly felt panicky. Davy told Mattie about her and David. She needed to ask, "Jacob and I were talking before dinner when he looked off and then excused himself going up the stairs. Was there something that Davy told you and Jacob felt it?"

Mattie knew what her mother was talking about, but she did not want to squeal on Davy. She replied, "He felt my surprised when Davy told me he was dating Amanda Viola."

Maddie was not sure what to believe, "Would that cause enough of a reaction?"

Mattie looked down and then looked up, "Jacob is slightly overprotective of me. It has to do with his mother's death. Just before she disappeared, Jacob's father was very ill and their bond was lost. Vincent still blames himself for losing the bond and Jacob wants to be sure our bond is never lost."

"How old was Jacob when his mother disappeared? I remember something about it, but I don't remember when."

"He was not even born and Catherine did not have a chance to tell Vincent about him. From what I learned, Catherine was involved in an investigation that led to the District Attorney of Manhattan at the time and so he helped arrange her kidnapping. He worked for a drug lord who decided to keep Catherine alive when they discovered she was pregnant and there were… special traits that he wanted. She was murdered after Jacob's birth. Vincent found her before she died and she was able to tell him then. He was able to rescue Jacob soon after."

Maddie was horrified at the story, "I… I… I don't know what to say. Vincent lost his wife and son, but he managed to keep… going and save Jacob?"

"Vincent is the most amazing person, Mom. You won't believe it until you see him. I should tell you though that Catherine was not exactly his wife, she was his bond mate, just like Jacob and I. Vincent never thought he was good enough for her because she was wealthy and lived a different life from him so he never proposed. He gave Jacob and me advice to never feel that way and so we haven't."

Maddie was in shock, "You and Jacob are married."

"No, but like I said before, Vincent's home is a community separated from the rest of the world. Some of the people there decided to stay and so, they do not legally exist outside of the community. Vincent does not legally exist. Jacob does, but his birth certificate does not mention a father. Anyway, the community has its own sets of customs and traditions. For those who want to be, for the lack of a better word, married, there is a joining ceremony. Not legal here, but it's more of a public commitment in front of the community. Those who join never separate."

Maddie wanted to avoid her daughter's eye at her last statement. However, she realized, "You and Jacob joined?"

Mattie nodded, "Jacob and I are joined. We've talked about getting married legally, but we want to wait until Jacob is out of school and we can plan it together."

"Did he propose?"

"He asked me to join with him. The ceremony was three months ago."

Maddie wished that she and David had been there, but decided not to voice her feelings. "Well, I guess you might be in love. Obviously, I cannot judge for sure." She relaxed a little, "All your father and I want is for you to be happy. Just do me one favor."

"What, Mom?"

"Do not stay with Jacob until you tell your father about your relationship. I think he was ready to hit Jacob when he realized you were together last night."

Mattie nodded, "I understand."

"Do you live with Jacob?"

"In the community, yes. We want to be together and not let anything get in our way. Can't you understand?"

Maddie looked away. How many times twenty-five or so years ago did she want to say something to David about how she felt but something was in the way? How many times now did she want to say something but her fears and confusion were in the way? Slowly, she said, "I wish… I could. Unfortunately, not letting things get in the way has always been a problem for me, but… if you can do it, I'll support you."

Mattie was amazed at what her mother said considering everything, especially adding her parents' separation on top of it. She smiled at her mother and actually gave her a hug. Maddie felt tears come to her eyes, but she managed to contain them.

For another hour, they talked about modeling and Maddie told her daughter some stories from her past. Mattie was surprised at how well her mother took everything. She knew her mother was confused, but she was happy that her mother was not questioning her. She also loved learning about her mother as a model. Maddie, on the other hand, had millions of questions, but she did not want to push her daughter away. The progress they made tonight was enough for now.

It was becoming late and so, both women went to bed. The guys would not be home for hours since the traffic would be heavy back from Dodgers Stadium. Mattie wrote a note for Jacob telling him about what happened with her mother including the promise and left it on his bed. Maddie decided that since she would be asleep by the time David came home, it would be safe to sleep in her room on the couch. She decided to change into her silk pajamas because she was a little overheated the night before.

* * *

When the guys came home, each went to his own room. They all had fun – the Dodgers won – and while it was not a time to talk seriously, David still decided he liked Jacob, but he wanted to know more about their relationship. When Jacob entered his room, he read the note from Mattie and agreed with her.

David entered the bedroom and was disappointed to see Maddie sleeping on the couch. Well, they never got a chance to clarify what tonight could be so maybe that was why she chose the couch. David wanted to hold Maddie in his arms tonight and he knew the couch could not have been that comfortable – he would know since some of their fights in the past landed him there. He decided to go for it. He walked to the couch and carefully picked Maddie up. She stirred a little but not enough to awake. He carried her to the bed and gently had put her down. He then brushed her hair out of her face and placed a light kiss to her lips. She whispered his name with a small smile, but she still did not wake up.

David decided since they were going to spend the night in each other's arms and that Maddie would not realize until morning, for his safety, he would remain fully dressed. He changed into his holey sweatpants and grabbed a T-shirt he brought. He slowly slid into bed and gathered Maddie into his arms. Feeling better than he had in two years, he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
